To Love Another
by Tysonkaiexperiment
Summary: Roxas Kaze is trying to get his older brother, Sora, to date high school’s Mr. Popular, Riku Umino. But what happens if Roxas also falls for Riku’s younger sister Naminé? RoxNam, RikSor, for the first few chapters TidSor
1. Hi, My Name is Roxas!

Tke: hey! My second **_cough_** posted Kingdom Hearts fic! And it DOESN'T focus on Sora and Riku!

Riku: well…. It sorta DOES…

Tke: VV;; shut up Riku.

Riku: you don't want to hear my GREAT and SEXY and PERFECT voice?

Tke: you WISH Riku…

Riku: I don't wish, I KNOW.

Tke: right, just get on with it.

Riku: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or else Sora and I would REALLY be making out like rabbits in heat and Roxas and Naminé would come out a lot more!

Tke: rabbits in… pervert…

Riku: **_grin_** I know!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**Title**: To Love Another

**Author**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**Co-Author**: Kiraracutie

**Coupling**: RoxasXNaminé, RikuXSora

**Warnings**: yaoi, some angst, violence

**Summary**: Roxas Kaze is trying to get his older brother, Sora, to date high school's Mr. Popular, Riku Umino. But what happens if Roxas also falls for Riku's younger sister Naminé?

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas's POV 

Okay, what the FUCK are you all doing in my mind? … Well… nevermind… I'm too busy to talk.

Why you ask?

Well it all started cheerful enough, my name first of all is Roxas Kaze. I pretty much am a ninth grader that does average in class but I'm great with electronics, it's like they were made for me.

I've got blonde hair that likes to defy gravity (even more than my brother's) and some very attractive (as everyone tells me) sky blue eyes. My eyes often grew dark and mysterious, from what I'm told. Ah, I don't care, I like me, don't like me? FUCK. OFF.

So, anyways, about my day…

My usual boring day started when my older brother, Sora (who SO doesn't have my good looks even though his fan club (half the school boys and girls) say otherwise. I've got my own fan club, so there.) Made us a large breakfast like he always does. He seems to really attract people, so I'm often making fun of it because he hates it. Some say we don't look alike. I've got blonde hair, he's got brown, I've got sky blue eyes that are dark and mysterious, he's got crystal blue eyes that are kind and innocent, I'm kinda bitchy and rude, he's cheerful and kind.

Ah… go play in traffic.

Our parents died in a car crash some time ago. Sora was about seven, I was four so I don't remember much. All I remember was our cousin, Cloud Strife, came and we stayed with him until Sora moved into his own house with the money our parent's will left us. Although not many people know (okay, only THREE people know) I'm very needy and gluey. I want to be with Sora until I can get a place of my own. He's always there for me, acting just like a mother or father would. (He's even yelled at me for my grades once!) And so I know I can count on him.

We made it to school in Sora's black convertible (yes, he has a license!), which I was careful with because I loved cars and Sora allowed me to spray paint his beauty. As we walked down the hall Sora separated into the eleventh grade hall and I into the ninth. But as I moved forward some kid brushed against me as he walked by, I continued walking.

He did not.

"Hey fag, wanna say sorry?" He asked, looking older than a ninth grader.

I never did like that word, fag. I never said it myself for the fact that Sora was gay. Yes, all fan girls crumble! My older brother is GAY!

"Not really." I answered, continuing to walk.

He grabbed my arm, twisting me to him, "What's wrong? Scared pussy?"

"I just don't like the size of your dick." I glared, hearing laughter around us.

His cheeks went dark before he shoved me onto a locker.

Okay, I respected Sora's wishes to not fight, but NOBODY is allowed to touch me unless I say so. And the only person who can is Sora and he never even does it.

Soon I was towering over the older guy as I watched him nurse his broken nose.

"Want me to make sure you don't have a dick?" I snarled, rising up my fist, "Then we won't have to worry about size."

He whimpered, turned to scamper off…

Right into the principal's legs…

Awww, shit.

So here's where you caught me now.

Sora, having to leave school early, driving us home where I'm probably going to get lectured for a couple of hours. Sora isn't talking…

A quiet Sora is NOT good….

"I thought we agreed." Sora glanced at me.

"We did." I answered simply.

"You weren't going to start anymore fights."

"I haven't."

He arched an eyebrow at me; I simply went with an annoyed look.

Silence.

Okay, my turn for a little fun.

"What about your promise to me?"

He blinked, "Which one?"

"Get a new crush and you tell me."

His eyes widened, the car coming to a screeching halt as the light went from yellow to red. There was a blush on his cheeks that disappeared as soon as it appeared damn he's quick.

"I-I don't have a crush…"

I grinned, "Oh really?"

I think I heard him squeak, "H-hai…"

I quickly turned into my Sora voice, which I could do rather well, "'fuck Riku! Not here! You're dating someone-ahhh!'"

I glanced at him, his face as red as a tomato.

I didn't even need to ask.

"Riku Umino. Eleventh grade. Dating Hizaku Momojima."

My grin grew wider, "That wasn't so hard."

He just went darker and pressed the gas peddle as the light turned green.

Sora was rather easy to mess with if you knew the buttons.

X.X.X.X.X.X

We'd finally made it home; I'd gotten grounded from my Xbox 360, my Playstation 3, my DS, my PSP (all gifts for Christmas from family) and Sora's deserts.

The others I could live with, but Sora's DESERT?

That's practically what my day looks forward to!

Not only was his cooking god-like, he'd almost always make the desert of my choosing. He spoiled me, I know, but with a master cooker like Sora, desert was simply like getting what you always wanted for Christmas.

In my case, Sora's scratch Chocolate Double Chip Cookies.

Every week of the month of March we'd have the cookies every Saturday. They were in remembrance to our parents to our parents who died in March. Sora says mother used to bake them all the time. I could tell he wanted to at least cry a little, but he never did. I once heard him tell Cloud he wouldn't cry around me because he wanted me to grow up without the feeling of sadness. It made me love my older brother more than anything else in the world. And I was great full that I at least had him in my life if we couldn't have our parents.

Shit, now I'm sappy. I'M GOING INSANE WITHOUT THE COOKIES, SEE?

I could hear my brother chuckle and I snapped my head up from my desk.

Sora grinned, that innocent yet knowing smile of his, "Dinner will be ready soon."

I watched him leave before leaving my room and sneaking out the door to his room. I glared Sora was so fucking CLEAN! Shrugging it off I made my way to his shelf where I took his yearbook.

'_Riku Umino…_'

Hmpmh… He's not all that great looking… blah… probably has 'a great personality' as Sora claimed if you had one you didn't have the other. Well, Sora and I had both, no stopping there.

'_Hizaku Momojima…_'

What a… slut… long bright pink hair flowing down her white, pale skin (even more pale than that Riku guy!) and some grey eyes. Okay, she looked innocent if not for her tang top that read 'give me room, I give pleasure' and the fact that her tits were laterally POPPING out the shirt. Who the fuck would look like that for a YEARBOOK photo!

Nevermind… erase the horrid sight from my mind…

I ran down the steps, glancing at Riku's picture as I walked into the kitchen.

"Wow Sora, this Riku sure looks like a sex god or something."

Well he didn't, but I just love watching Sora's reactions. (Fan girls stay back!)

The cooking spoon seemed to fall out of Sora's hands with a clatter and he stood mouth agape and eyes wide.

I grinned, "Nice eyes…" Not as good as the Kaze ones though…

"Roxas! Put that back!" He glared, hands on hips after picking up his spoon.

Yeah, so threatening Sora…

With your frilly pink apron too.

He noticed where I was staring, blushed, and threw it off, glare hardening.

I rolled my eyes happily as I threw it on the table and he went back to cooking.

"_Hands touch, eyes meet  
Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap in a giddy whirl  
He could be that boy  
But I'm not that girl_"

Okay, while I was the dancer of the Kaze, Sora was the singer. That's why he had a lead in Chorus. He'd always used to sing me to sleep when I had nightmares about our parent's deaths. Sora really loved musicals, like Wicked, which he took the song 'I'm Not That Girl' from right now.

"_Don't dream too far  
Don't lose sight of who you are  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy  
I'm not that girl_

Every so often we long to steal  
To the land of what-might-have-been  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel  
When reality sets back in

Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Gold hair with a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose  
And Heaven knows  
I'm not that girl."

I yawned, okay, Sora didn't usually sing unless he was putting me to sleep. Or sometimes he'd do it just when I was depressed, whenever, it helped out a lot. I'd usually bug him a few times just to hear him sing. As I do with dancing, he lets everything go and sings with emotion. He'll even make up words to express an emotion if he wants to. I could tell this song was about Riku and how much Sora liked him; Sora always thought everything was out of reach for him. If Riku were to pass up Sora, then he wouldn't know what he's missing.

"_Don't wish, don't start  
wishing only wounds the heart  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl  
there's a girl I know  
He loves her so  
I'm not that girl_"

"Hey…" I heard Sora whisper after he finished the song. "Want dinner?"

I instantly shook my head, sleepily. Sora always seemed to sooth me, I guess that's why he's my brother, the reason I talked about him a lot, and the reason that I believe in myself.

I know Sora's always there for me.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

RRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! 

I woke up quickly, shooting up quickly, so quickly we scared out cat. Oh, did I mention we have a cat? Well, we do.

Our cat's name is Rei it's a tabby. (KC: Rei? **_Glances over_** Tke: ehehehehe….)

It's cute, but it can have an attitude problem sometimes, whatever, I like it.

My stomach growled, I groaned. It meant Sora sang me through dinner. Shit.

I quickly dressed in my school uniform, walking downward on the stairs; I met Sora in the hallway.

"Morning Roxas!" He chirped happily.

How the FUCK is he this awake at SIX AM?

He just grinned, "Ready for school?"

I glared, "Ready for Riku?"

His grin faltered, "Above all else."

Silence.

I couldn't help it, Sora new I voiced all my problems, even if he was against them. And Riku Umino and his slut of a girlfriend that I couldn't name right now were DEFINITLY on my opposing list.

"YOU CAN'T DATE HIM!"

Sora jumped a bit, "What's wrong?"

I couldn't help but glare, "Look at his little SEX toy! He's such a player! He'll get into your pants and before you know it leave you like some trash on the road!"

He stood, shocked, before snapping, "Roxas don't start saying anything! You haven't even MET him!"'

So now he was going to somehow convince Mr. Popular to grace us with his presence at our home, "I DON'T WANT TO MEET THE FUCKER!"

I headed toward the door, grabbed my backpack, slipped off my slippers and switched them with my tenni shoes before stomping outside and slamming the door. The last thing I heard was Sora's muffled, 'ROXAS!' before I grabbed my skateboard from outside and skated off.

So I didn't really have anything good against Riku Umino, no, not really. I just got scared, unable to say what I really wanted. My friend Olette mentioned that after her father died, her mother and her became close, then her mother got with another man and Olette's practically invisible to her mother now.

I didn't want that to happen with Sora and me. I didn't want to loose someone else, maybe I was being a crybaby, I don't know. I couldn't care. I ran into school, teachers surprised I was there before seven AM, I ran straight to homeroom. I slammed my stuff on my desk, sat, and buried my face in my arms. I did something I never expected I'd do.

I cried.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Half way during fourth I was asked to step outside, where I came face to face with Sora.

He hid it well, but I could tell he cried. And it hurt to know it was my fault.

He glanced out the open window near him before turning to give me a look, "I didn't talk with him."

I felt bad, just for my own selfish desires I took away Sora's chance at happiness.

His eyes closed as the breeze ran through his hair, he ran a hand through it before turning to look at me again, "I now realize that I need to make sure you're okay with everything Roxas…"

"You don't have to." I whispered, walking next to him and gripping the railing until my knuckles turned white.

"No. I need to." He gave me a slow smile and I began to smile back, we simply had that effect to make each other smile, "You'd have felt left out if I suddenly got with someone. And I want to make sure I'm with you until you don't need me anymore."

I guess high school was now getting to me, I grabbed him by his waist and buried my face in his school jacket, "I'll always need you."

He gave a smile, "Then I'll always be here for you."

I shocked myself by saying three words I'd hadn't said since I was four, "I love you."

His eyes widened and he stood with mouth agape before he grabbed me in the biggest brother hug he could manage. (Shit, I think he broke me, naw, just kidding.) "I love you too."

"Kaze-senpai (1)?" We heard from behind Sora with the most innocent voice I'd ever heard.

Sora turned, talking with a young girl, I guessed, about something I couldn't hear.

Sora then turned to me, "Roxas, this is Naminé Umino, Naminé, this is my brother Roxas."

The first thing I met were ice blue eyes that were somehow warm and kinder than Sora's.

Those eyes were captivating….

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: wow… this was different…

Riku: it was… where was I during all this?

Tke: you'll find out.

Riku: awww…

Tke: anyways! Like it? Hate it? Read and Review please! Foods and sugar is appreciated! Also flames are welcome except they'll only be used to make Sora and Riku strip!

Sora and Riku: Oo WTF!

Tke: you heard me!

Sora and Riku: Oo MEEP!


	2. Sora's Problems Er Life

Tke: yay! I'm here! 8 reviews! Close to 10! I'm happy! I was only expecting like 5. But, here I am!

Sora: with me!

Roxas: and me!

Tke: Yay! Sora, Roxas do disclaimer!

Roxas: Tke doesn't own Kingdom Hearts, or else Sora and Riku would be gone every so often.

Sora: **_glares_** and I'd make sure Naminé only came out when Roxas wasn't there.

Brothers: **_glare at each other_**

Tke: **_sweatdrop_** well, let's get started.

REVIEWS! 

**Miko102**: My first reviewer! Cookies for you! Arigatou!

**Urufu-misora**: I felt kinda mushy when I first wrote it. V.v my cousin was actually being nice and wasn't burning my homework again…

**Minamotogirl**: Arigatou!

**ElianaRei**: I've done that too, laziness can be a good thing at times. But it was weird, I got it back from you, posted it onto Word and it quickly said several grammar mistakes. I was twitching so bad I almost hurt my cousin who was playing Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories next to me. And when you wrote nerd on the review, I started laughing because my best friend (who usually catches my mistakes) said it was fine. I called her a nerd; she looked at me like I was insane.

**Rikukitty**: You've added to my list of many friends that have kitty in their name. I've practically got one for every anime X3. Oh well, all's good, I'm glad you like it, arigatou!

**Fullnight**: I found it funny first starting it, glad you like.

**Prudence**: arigatou! It was weird; usually Word can catch things like that. Meh, **_shrug_** I'm too lazy to hack into my computer and see what's wrong with it.

X.X.X.X.X.X

To Love Another Chapter 2

THANK YOU TO ELIANAREI FOR BETAING THIS! BROWNIES FOR YOU! 

X.X.X.X.X.X

_SORA'S POV_

I guess I shouldn't have been too surprised when I got called from English to go to the office to get Roxas. Although I figured I was most likely going to be mad at him, he did get me out of English, so I'll cut him some slack. Blegh. English. Worst subject ever I tell you.

"Well?" Came the voice of my best friend, Tidus Kizou. I grinned at him, ruffling his blond hair and staring into his dark blue eyes.

"Roxas trouble."

"Ah." His eyes seemed to flicker for a moment. Here he was, having to sit through English like he wanted to be there, and I got a free pass to get out. It felt like Monopoly, Tidus always hated that game….

I gave a small grin, "We on for tonight?"

He gave a grin back, "You know it my little slut."

Okay... so the truth is, Tidus and I dated a while ago, well… we were more sex partners than actual lovers, but who cares? Tidus just loves to call me his little slut; I guess it's better than being called an actual whore or something.

I get to call Tidus Small Fry.

I simply love it.

"Oh, Small Fry, what time?"

"You BITCH!" He answered mockingly.

"Ahem!"

We looked up to see our English teacher, Mrs. Takeram.

"Oh shit."

Crap! Why'd I have to say that out loud?

X.X.X.X.X.X

One quick talk with my teacher later (okay, so I didn't agree with her even though I'm always

Telling Roxas he should!) I was sitting in the principal's office, talking with him as Roxas waited outside. Roxas beat up a guy. Great, just great, another series of speeches and long-ass complaints that were bound to go up my ass.

I'd driven him home, not fully believing I just told him I'd gotten a crush on Riku Umino, the most Popular guy in school.

Well blow me and call me Mary.

Me in a frilly pink apron wasn't going to win Roxas over.

Next best thing?

Put him to sleep.

The song was Wicked's 'I'm Not That Girl'; I found it really sad yet beautiful. I guess Roxas did too, the look on his face was adorable as he had his arms slung down, head side ways on table, and drool pouring from the right side of his face where the table was.

Making sure he went to his bed, I slowly ate, beginning to wonder.

Well, there was a small problem with Riku.

None of my friends really seemed to like him… yes, Tidus tried to be friends with him, he got brushed off, Leon tried to have a decent conversation with him as they worked on a project together, all he got was project talk, Yuffie tried being her smiling cuteness, he said she was going to end up seriously hurt for being so cheerful, and Vincent said Popular types were the only thing that scared him.

All in all, I would probably take my friend's points into consideration, but I always felt bad for the fact that I did truly like him.

X.X.X.X.X.X

I sat in third period, very depressed. Roxas and I had gotten into a fight over Riku, RIKU!

The guy who played an almost non-existent role in our lives!

I felt horrible. Roxas didn't care about Riku being a player; he was scared he'd loose me like he lost dad and mom. I couldn't let that happen, he was my brother and I promised to protect him and be there for him ever since dad and mom passed away.

Tidus wrapped an arm around me, kissing my forehead in the brotherly ways he always did. I guess because he was a year older, I seemed to treat him as an older brother much like Roxas did with me. "He that mad?"

I almost glared, "He skateboarded to school before seven AM."

He winced, "Maybe you should talk with him."

I know I should… but… "What if he won't talk to me…?"

Tidus flashed me a grin and buried his face in my neck, going to sleep as if I were his little sister, something to lean on, "You're his only close, close family left, I'm sure he will."

Suddenly I felt like we were being watched.

I saw a glance of raging aqua, but when I looked for it again it was gone.

This could not go well….

X.X.X.X.X.X

By half way through fourth period I managed to gain enough courage to talk with Roxas.

I could barely look at him without feeling ashamed of not taking in his feelings.

He said three words I hadn't heard him say since he was four.

I love you…

To hear my brother say those words lifted my spirits high, for that moment, he hugged me and I figured everything would go back to normal.

Damn you, Sora Kaze, for always believing that.

"Kaze-senpai?"

I turned to see Naminé Umino, sweet, adorable and beautiful little Naminé. She was definitely going to be the queen of her senior year. Naminé was also Riku's younger sister, so I guess I had it good when Naminé treated me like her ONLY senpai.

"What can I do for you?" I asked sweetly.

She opened her mouth to speak but flushed and I caught on, "The boy behind me?"

She could only nod.

Naminé was so cute…

"Roxas, this is Naminé Umino, Naminé, this is my brother Roxas."

Naminé gave a smile, she bowed and muttered a 'hello', and Roxas looked scared shitless.

Well that's new his face is red.

Oooohhh, Roxas has a crush!

"O-ohayo…" He muttered, bowing back.

Naminé turned to me, handing me papers that I often took from her class to my class. I guess I was the teacher's pet at times. (Roxas often likes to make fun of me for it.)

So with a playful wave of my hand, I ruffled Roxas's hair and returned to class, handing my teacher the papers. I took my seat with Tidus; he once again began to snooze on me as I took our notes for English. However I can't shake off the feeling of being watched, and it wasn't my teacher, which scared me more than when Roxas claimed he wanted to dye his hair blue.

It made me uncomfortable and certainly made my stomach flutter.

What was wrong with me?

I'd see if Tidus knew anything when he woke up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was after school and our band decided to meet up. Yes, we have a band, except no one can agree on a name, so it's kinda hilarious.

With me singing, Leon and Tidus on guitars, Yuffie on drums and Vincent on keyboard/piano we'd become the school's representing band. Hey, we were actually pretty good, I wrote my own lyrics too. But we practiced, like we're doing now, I wrote the song, its called My Immortal.

"_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase Chorus:  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase Chorus I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along Chorus_"

**_Song "My Immortal" belongs to Evanescence so Sora didn't create them! Only for the story!_**

Wow, I did better than I thought I haven't sung in a while, except when I put Roxas to sleep the other day.

"Woo hoo!" Yuffie yelled behind her drums, "We're sure to win the talent show!"

I had to grin back, we actually started our band last year, however when we were going to send in our entry tape to the teacher in charge of the Talent Show, she claimed it was due two weeks ago. I protested that we didn't get a call until today, and the principal said we couldn't enter. We were going to go to a different school, however our principal stated that because of this, and the next talent show we'd automatically be in, no ifs, ands, or buts.

So we ended up agreeing. Blah, stupid old hag, Mrs. Haner for trying to outsmart the principal and us, as if she could pull something THAT smart and not get caught like the terrible teacher she is.

"Sora! Hey Sora!"

I quickly snapped my attention to Yuffie, all of my friends staring at me, "What?"

"What are you thinking about?" Tidus asked me, a glint in his eye.

Yuffie grinned, "I bet he's undressing Riku Umino with his mind."

I couldn't help the blush that spilled onto my cheeks, "N-no!" During lunch, I went over and bugged the hell out of Roxas to admit he thought Naminé was pretty; I walked away from him saying she's available. Roxas got me back by telling my friends about my little (Okay, it wasn't LITTLE, who cares?) crush on Riku Umino. They've been bugging me about it ever since.

"But seriously." Came Leon's cool and quiet voice, "Do you think he swings our way?"

Well… that was a very good point… Leon was dating my cousin, Cloud, they were happy. Vincent was dating a guy named Zack (the FF7 one mind you!) and Yuffie was Bi and wasn't dating anyone right now. Tidus… Tidus seemed to be the only straight one between us, dating Selphie, even if Tidus often acted like he was gay to scare someone or make them mad. And me? I was gay, yes straight out gay.

The silence that went between us was deathly and seemed only to be shattered by the people that walked through the doors of the auditorium.

Riku Umino, my crush, Kairi Hitakate, Riku's best friend, Hizaku Momojima, Riku's slutty girlfriend, Ozou Nagaten, Hizaku's adopted older brother, and Tenji Hiwatazu, Ozou's best friend.

"Excuse me." Momojima snapped, pushing her finger into my face like I was invading her personal space, "This auditorium is used only for talent show people, not your Hill Billy music act."

Before I could respond she smirked and continued as her friends, and Riku even, started to laugh, "What are you, trying out for something you're not good at?"

Now I was pissed, I was a great singer, everyone told me so and I did believe it myself. (Only a bit, I don't know why I don't like to believe in myself a lot…) "Actually, the principal has made sure we entered, he booked us in last year." She gaped and I continued with my sweet and charming voice and my sweet innocent smile, "Now, we must practice, if you untalented people don't know what that means it means we must keep working to get better than we were before."

Momojima gaped before snapping, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ENTERED YOU LAST YEAR!"

I glared, "He did."

So Tidus did his usual joke, he made them believe he was gay. Momojima had a crush on me last year, but someone told her I was gay. She still doesn't believe it, oh well; time to say I really am.

"Sora!" Came Tidus's whine as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "Come on, let's let them have the stage, I wanna drag you off somewhere…"

I gave Tidus my grin feeling his hand on my thigh, I turned back to them, Momojima just acting like her worst fear confirmed, the others surprised, and Riku seemed to be both shocked and glaring at Tidus, what's up with him? Oh well. "Fine, Ti-chan has convinced me, you can have the stage."

With that, Tidus and I walked off, or more like he dragged me off stage. Leon, Yuffie, and Vincent knew what was going on, they wheeled our equipment out and tried their best not to snicker.

But Yuffie's line had Tidus and I breaking into laughter, "Oh! Sora, Tidus! Try not to use the costume changing room when fucking!"

I swear I heard Riku's group pass out, but I couldn't remember. I had just gotten over my long time crush on Tidus, and here he was, holding my hand.

He seemed to remember, sadly, as he pulled away from my hand, "Hehe, sorry Sora."

"No problem." I grinned, I was getting over it, it didn't matter.

His eyes twinkled, "To the costume room?"

I couldn't help but smile, "Oh of course."

I turned the corner and ran straight into none other than, can you guess?

Umino Riku.

Wasn't Leon, Yuffie, or Vincent behind us? Oh, the equipment, right.

He seemed to glare, "Watch it."

I squeaked as I felt Tidus playfully smack my ass, "Bumping into people Sora?"

Riku's eyes had widened before he glared at Tidus, "Watch it Kizou."

With that Riku turned on his heel and walked off behind the curtains. Tidus and I both blinked.

"Why was he mad at only me?"

"No clue." Yeah, like I would have a clue on why he wasn't mad at me, maybe because I'd actually gotten to shut his slut up? Wait; wouldn't he hurt me for that?

Ah well, some guys you can never figure out.

I guess that's gonna be my motto for Riku.

X.X.X.X.X.X

I'd made it home and Roxas seemed to be pacing back and forth in his room. I became worried,

Roxas only did that when he really needed to think about something important. I slid open his bedroom door and was going to speak when I heard him.

"Ugh! Get over yourself Roxas! She's an Umino!"

I simply smiled and closed the door. Naminé. I made my way back down the stairs and opened the front door before slamming it again to make it look like I just got home.

"Roxas! I'm home!"

He was at the door in seconds, "Can we have curry for dinner tonight? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Interesting, Roxas didn't usually like curry… well… maybe Naminé likes it…?

"What kind of curry?"

"Chicken!"

I couldn't help but laugh at how enthusiastic he was, "Chicken curry it is then."

He grinned and even helped me get everything ready.

Oh, yeah.

Roxas was in love.

X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: hey LOOK! Another chapter!

Sora and Roxas: where, WHERE!

Tke: **_hand shoots across the air_** that way! You just missed it!

Sora and Roxas: awwww…

Tke: … we're bored, aren't we?

Sora and Roxas: yup

Tke: well, anyways, REVIEW! REVIEWERS GET INNOCENT SORA PLUSHIES!

Sora: **_squeak_** me?

Roxas: INNOCENT?

Tke: hai, hai. So review!


	3. Riku's Got It BAD

Tke: Oo scary, people actually like what I write! I've got more reviews than I expected. Which, to me, is surprising because I think I'm the worst writer in the world… but people seem to like my writing… shocking…

Naminé: good for you Sammi!

Tke: ain't I amazing?

Riku: **_mutters something_**

Tke: what was that, Riku?

Riku: **_whistles_** nothing.

Tke: I will hurt you.

Riku: **_rolls eyes_**

Tke: Naminé, please do disclaimer.

Naminé: **_smiles_** of course, Tke only owns the plot, not the characters nor the songs. Although she does own all our souls…

Tke and Riku: O.o

Naminé: **_blinks_** what?

Tke and Riku: **_whistles_** nothing… O.o

Naminé: **_smile, smile, smile_**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

To Love Another 

**_By_**: Tysonkaiexperiment

**_Beta'd By_**: ElianaRei-san! Arigatou! I am forever in your debt!

**Urufu-misora**: Cute innocent Sora plushies make the world go around! X3 nothing is cuter than an innocent Sora for us all to wove. **_Huggles cooking time plushie Sora as she makes her school lunch_** Good BYE cafeteria food! Innocent cooking Sora Plushie to the rescue!

**FullMetal8977**: arigatou, glad you enjoy it!

**Saber Kon**: Saber Kon-san! **_Glomp_** I haven't heard from you in forever! I'm so glad you're here! I was listening to the Evanescence CD and that song came on while I was trying to think of what Sora could sing. **_Gasp_** Saber-san, are you logged IN? OO The world comes to an end! Lol, just kidding, you reminded me I need to get My Love, My Heritage 26 from my beta…

**Kayu Silver**: X3 a fan girl! If you become a fangirl go ahead and leave me a page-long review, I don't mind. Plushies are fun, I'm going to make a Kingdom Hearts 2 Sora one, but I ran out of the material for his jacket.  So I need to get that. XD otherwise I'm good.

**Scarlet Locket**: arigatou! Glad you like it!

**Kuraii Koneko**: yay! The list of reviewers! Glad you like!

**Unknown**: well, thank you whoever you are!

**Purple-Fairy93**: glad it's official!

**AnimePunk5243**: actually, the first four chapters will be in first person P.O.V., this way; we know where each person's story will be coming from. Don't worry, I didn't diss you, I'm planning. :D Anyways, yes, I think writing me something like that IS considered a review. Hehehe.

**Elion**: Laughing smiles are the best! Glad you enjoyed!

**Cjm**: Thanks! I'm really happy you like it and the pairings!

**Chaos and Friends**: Well, I'm happy this is a love one you read! Thanks! I don't really think I'm that good of a writer though… maybe it's just because we write differently or something.

Riku: excuse maker-uper!

Tke: **_glare _**then what's your excuse on why when you and Sora walked out of the room last night, YOU were the one LIMPING?

Riku: **_flush_** well… he tripped me…?

Tke: …

**FallenAngel8212**: I tend to like Riku portrayed like this, I have no clue, must be some weird Sora fangirl blood or something for me…

**Chaos Faith**: Well, thank all three of you guys for at least reviewing! It sometimes bugs me that people want me to update but they don't review or anything and then they expect you to…

Riku: how many people have been like that?

Tke: V.v loads…

**Red Headed Sexy Axel**: Dammit, now I want to listen to Passion. To youtube! Hehe thanks!

**Soelle**: thank you!

**New Moongirl**: glad you like!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

RIKU'S POV 

To say I was passionate about Kaze Sora was an understatement.

I was obsessed.

Even THAT was an understatement.

My little 'obsession' started in the seventh grade. Half way through the year we get a new student and I had recently found out I was Bi. I was ignoring my teacher, like always (hey, never said I was perfect). My teacher snapped at me, saying I should at least say hi to the new kid. So I turned to give a sarcastic reply of 'fuck off' before I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

This kid wasn't human… he was a mini god… he was gorgeous….

Chestnut hair sticking in all directions looking like he'd just been caught shagging and forced to immediately show, eyes clearer than the clearest sky could be and you could loose yourself for hours, plump limps full and tainted with a smirk. Skin tanned, slim body and the curves of a female, he seemed to be the perfect person.

I couldn't help but stare.

My teacher seemed quiet; amazed I was quiet for once.

"Kaze-san, please sit next to Umino-san then."

Oh yeah, this kid was going to keep me quiet, as IF!

He stopped next to my desk, giving me a smile, "Ohayo."

Okay… maybe he COULD tame me… I need to stop drooling….

I ended up staring at him all day, he rarely talked, unless answering a question, and he was often the only one in class actually DOING the assignments.

"Hey."

I jumped, looking up to meet his eyes, I really did start to loose myself…

"Your paper."

Erm… what?

He looked almost annoyed, "I'm collecting papers, hand yours in."

I meekly stared before he took my paper and continued on his mission, not sparing me a glance.

I knew almost immediately I needed to date him or make him mine.

Gorgeous, smart, attitude all in one

There was something I knew I wanted.

Now that we're seniors in high school, he still hasn't spared me a glance, and it's tearing me to pieces.

I'd taken so many pictures of him it wasn't funny. I guess I was obsessed because I had enlarged pictures for posters on my wall, I had bed sheets and pillowcases made with him on it, my screensavers on my computer were of him, and even my backgrounds were of him.

Naminé said he'd probably be frightened.

Ah, so what?

Sora was a god, so why shouldn't he be treated like one?

I'd even picked out one of my favorite songs from his favorite singer, Hikaru Utada, my favorite song, Passion, was now Sora's theme song. Although I didn't know the words, I wasn't Japanese; I knew Sora was Japanese so I was learning the language just for him. It wasn't that easy, mind you. I wanted to get a room and I did somewhere in Japan 'J' Town (which for those who don't know, is a small Japanese city in California) and asked when, I said sakuban (last night) instead of kon-ban (tonight). He stared at me strangely and asked in English how long. My face went red from embarrassment when I said tonight and he just smiled. Well, fuck, the language isn't easy.

If just needing to get close to Sora, I'll use the 'I need to learn Japanese' excuse to do it.

So I began to play my piano inside my room, playing the Passion melody. I couldn't help it, I loved the song, but more than anything, I love Sora Kaze.

Half way through the song though, I heard Naminé from downstairs, "Riku! I kept them out! But Kairi and the gang is waiting!"

I sigh, debating whether to finish the rest of the song or to just leave.

Kairi would kick my ass if I wasn't down there soon enough, but I never left the house until I played Passion at least once a day.

So I finished it up, until I heard Kairi yell from downstairs and I hit a wrong bar.

Well, fuck THERE goes my SORA moment.

She knew my obsession; she wasn't going to hear the end of this.

I slipped into my jeans and a nice red no-sleeved shirt with light blue cursive that said sky.

Only Kairi and Naminé knew what I meant.

Sora meant sky in Japanese.

He's my sky.

I had made my way downstairs, tripping on almost everything that Naminé had in the way.

Damn her… knowing her she did this on purpose!

I skidded out in the hall, almost crashing into the life-size mirror in our hall. I braced myself but found myself stopped a bit after I closed my eyes. Suddenly, when I realized I wasn't moving, I began to ponder.

What did I do? How'd I stop myself? Could I possibly do it again? Did I want to try?

"You can't even tell when someone saved you, you're slow Riku."

I turned, facing my childhood friend, Kairi. She was pretty, no doubt, but I just wasn't interested. I wanted my Sora. I glared at her, "You saved me?"

She had that grin, the one that said 'I-told-you-so'. "Yes, me."

I glared harder, "Evil." I didn't need some GIRL to save me. (Tke: Hehehe, I'm a girl…)

Her grin got wider, "Hey, I just told our gang to meet us at the ice cream parlor instead of waiting here for you, so be nice."

I simply looked confused, "Why?"

She gave me one of her natural, kind, and sweet smiles, "I wanted to hear Passion."

I stared, "Passion?"

She smiled softer, "I just saw why you like Kaze so much, quite a looker."

I glared again "Back off." He was MINE!

She smiled, not at all fazed by my glare, screw her, "I just said I saw him Riku, as in, he's near your house."

"Great, tell the others I can't make it, I'm going to chase him down." I almost grinned, after all, Sora was near me and I was finally going to do something about it. No matter what, I was Riku, land in Japanese, so if I was land I wanted Sora as my sky. And to get him to be my sky, I first have to get him to notice me. Which was my plan now, one I was fully ready to take action for.

I heard Kairi shout, "GO GET HIM TIGER!" as I rushed out of the house.

I wasn't a tiger darn it, I was land and I wanted my sky! (Tke: I enjoy this line… a LOT…)

Suddenly I reached a signal, groaning as I saw the light go from walk to red right in front of me. I ran to the elevator near the bridge, it'd take you to the top floor of the mall maybe Sora was somewhere here?

I sighed, slipping quickly into the elevator as the doors chimed closed. I rested my back against the glass wall.

"Hey! Wait hold the elevator!"

I had to smirk, a poor sap that gets left out, too bad, so sad. I pushed the Close Door button and hummed, this person could wait, and I'm on a mission.

Suddenly a tanned hand pushed against the door, sliding it open, I only noticed as I looked out of the corner of my eye.

"Didn't you just hear me to wait?"

I turned, "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you, right now-…" My words died in my throat.

There was Sora, Kaze Sora.

A white tang top, blue jean jacket, and blue jeans with black boots and black fingerless gloves covered his body. His cheeks red, breathing uneven, sweat glistening down his face… okay….

STOP BAD MENTAL IMAGES! NO! NO! NOT HERE!

He raised an eyebrow at me, "Your eye is twitching…"

He slid into the elevator too, quietly staring at me from the corner of his eye, I was beet red from embarrassment and I could only grow darker from his stare.

Suddenly I think he threw all caution into the wind, "You're Umino, right?"

My heart nearly stopped, he remembered my name!

"Umino…" he cocked his head to the side, looking adorable, "… Riku, ne?"

I sucked in a breath, hearing my name so innocently from those full and rosy lips.

"H-hai…"

He gave me a smile; I couldn't help but smile back, "Nihonogo o hanasemasuka? Wakarinasu ka?" (Translation: Can you speak Japanese? Do you understand?)

I gave him a small, embarrassed grin, "Hai, sukoshi hanasemasu." (Yes, just a little.)

"Ii otenki desu ne?" (Nice day, isn't it?)

"Hai, hitori desu ka?" (Yes, are you alone?)

"Eigakan ni ikimasen ka?" (Want to go see a movie? (Sigh tried my best to translate from English to Japanese, might be kinda wrong, but that's basically it.))

I couldn't help but turn red, was Sora asking me OUT! As, in, a DATE?

Oh FUCK yeah was I going!

"S-sure…"

He gave a chuckle, a sound I wanted to hear often, "Then lets make sure to speak one language, okay?"

I gave a nod, red, fuck, THIS WAS MY DAY!

It was silent as we reached the top floor, Sora breaking the silence as we walked out, "So where are you learning Japanese?"

Well… it's a start… "From my pen pal in Japan…" I loved my pen pal like family, "Her name is Selphie."

He blinked, stopping, "What's her last name?"

"Huh?" Now I'm lost, what's that got to do with anything?

Sora shook his head, chocolate looks spraying everywhere, "Nevermind."

"It's Selphie Timitt." I answered as he started to walk again; he stopped a few feet away.

"Serious?"

I could almost feel myself face fault, "And WHERE would I come up with a name like THAT!"

He raised an eyebrow, "So you're the one talking with my cousin…"

Okay, hold on, stop, rewind, and REPLAY. "Your… cousin?"

He gave a laugh, I was too shocked to listen to it, "I knew her pen pal was from here, she just wouldn't tell me who, thanks Riku, I feel like I solved a big murder mystery."

I snapped back to my senses before realizing his smile was directed at me, and ONLY me.

Oh yeah, this could beat ANY day.

He gave me another smile and I just couldn't help but smile back.

My life was perfect today.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

I think everyone at the movie theater thinks I'm on crack or something.

As Sora was in line to by tickets to Silent Hill (I totally let him pick the movie) I waited for him to turn. He quickly turned and talked with the lady behind the glass.

I bit my lip from squealing, but I shook my fists like any random fanboy or girl and I kinda stomped my feet a little. (I just HAD a mental imagine of Riku doing this…)

He had turned and I simply gave a weak smile as others watched us, obvious looks of 'weirdo' on their faces and in their eyes.

I could care less.

I was only focused on one thing.

Sora.

Some where in the background, Passion was playing and kept playing even as we bought our popcorn and sodas and found a seat. It'd stop for a second for me to quickly grab Sora's arm when the blonde freak at the food area started hitting on obvious Sora. The glare I gave him was probably one from Satan himself. After slapping down the money I'd quickly kept my hold on Sora's arm and lead him to the screening to find some seats. We'd found some seats pretty up close and front. And then something happened.

The music radio that's on before the movie began loved me.

It started to play Passion.

Literally.

I quickly turned to Sora's interested sound, he had a smile lit upon his face, "I love this song…" He answered, humming the tune.

I started to hum as well and he smiled at me again.

God.

Thank you.

For heaven

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

The movie finished, and I was practically in my happy place. The credits had finished rolling, the radio was back on, and Sora and I were practically holding onto each other's hands. Hikaru Utada's Sanctuary was playing; it was good, but not as good as Passion.

Sora seemed to agree, his nose scrunched up and eyes narrow, I could almost make him a neko and see the ears on the side of his head flat with distaste.

"Sanctuary is pretty good, but can't it go back to Passion?"

Apparently we have the same tastes.

Thank you lord.

"Passion does sound better, better harmonies."

He smiled at me, "I agree."

Well shit, I'll agree with anything, as long as you don't stop touching my hand.

He blinked and looked at our hands, he slid his hand away from mine, I looked at my hand, trying to re-feel his hand in mine.

"G-gomen nasai…" Japanese? I looked up, Sora's hands folded perfectly in his lap and a dark red blush across his face. He was so CUTE!

"No problem, grab something to eat?'

"H-hai!" Our date was still on!

Until…

Passion came on again.

And we waited till it ended to leave.

What can I say?

I'm a sucker.

A sucker for Sora

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: yay! I updated!

Riku: he was… holding my HAND!

Sora: **_listening to headphones_**

Tke: yes he was, wasn't he?

Riku: **_grinning from ear to ear_** I'm never washing this hand

Tke: … **_grimaces_** please do, anyways, RandR!

Riku: NEXT CHAPTER WILL FOCUS ON ROXASNAMINE! BUT YOU'D RATHER SEE SORA AND ME INSTEAD!

Tke: moron.

Riku: what?

Tke: nothing…


	4. Namine's Sketch Pad of Life

Tke: **_falls to the floor in faint_**

Riku: what's with you?

Tke: fifty-eight reviews… that's more than I've ever gotten for only three chapters… it took me FOREVER to get MLMH to have fifty… (Which proves my crappy writing…) But this is like BAM!!

Riku: maybe it's just the fan base?

Tke: but I've been a Tyka writer for so LONG…

Riku: you mother fucker, be happy you GOT reviews!!!

Tke: _Just wild beat communication, ame ni utare nagara, iroasenai atsui omoi, karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!_ (Gundam Wing Opening Theme)

Riku: DON'T IGNORE ME!!!

Tke: yeah… anyways… let's just get through with this…

Riku: **_glaring and breathing heavily_**

Tke:D

**REVIEWERS**: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU ALL!!! Throws cookies!! WEEEEE!! TOO MANY TO NAME, BUT THIS STORY WOULDN'T BE HERE IF IT WASN'T FOR YOU GUYS!!!

**AND A RANDOM NOTE TO SORA KEYBLADER!!!** Dude… not counting the fact that I'm just as Sora obsessed as Riku is and the fact that I totally want to OWN your name… Japanese? There are actually CD-ROMS that will teach you Japanese… should be somewhere like Fry's or something… I got one for Christmas but I have yet to use it. If you want it that badly I'll send it to you through mail!! XDD

**RANDOM NOTE TO FRED**: okay… yeah… that wasn't really a review, thanks for stating the obvious fact that Sora's gay… **_MORON_**.

**FRED'S MESSAGE**: hahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahaahahhaahhaahahahahahahahahahahahaha soras gay hahahaha

**_RANDOM NOTE 2_**: yes, Sora's gay, thanks for noticing. I hope you have a nice life and end up getting fucked in the ass by some guy named "Bob" that has a twelve-foot dick that will break your ass in half. Seriously, flames don't stop me, don't waste a breath.

X.X.X.X.X.X

**To Love Another**

**Chapter 3: Naminé's Sketch Pad of Life**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Oh hello, may I ask what you're in my mind for?

Well, if you don't have an answer for me, then please excuse me.

_**Sketch.**_

_**Sketch.**_

_**Sketch.**_

All right, I'm done.

It's a picture of a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, one side of his face is covered with a mess of blonde bangs that eventually lead upwards as it goes to the right of his head.

Blush 

I-it's NOT what you think…

The only reason I drew Kaze Roxas was the fact that I figured he would be a good subject… really….

"Naminé!!"

Oh, I never introduced myself, have I?

My name is Naminé Umino; I'm a freshman at Destiny Islands High School while my older brother, Riku, is a senior. Although mom and dad are often at work and usually only home at important times, Riku mostly takes care of me. As I handle cooking and cleaning, Riku does laundry and any tough jobs.

"NAMINÉ!!"

I have blonde hair that almost goes to my elbows and deep blue eyes, almost aqua, which my family is known for. We Umino's are also known for our pale skin, yet while I have father's kind attitude and warm heart, Riku has mother's brash actions and language problems. (Such as cussing and such)

I've done very well in all my classes, except for math. Math has brought my A average down to an A average and one B. I feel like I committed a sin. (Tke: …damn…)

Which is why I have Sora-senpai.

Sora-senpai is really popular and kind, anyone that dates him is very lucky.

"NAMINÉ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Which brings me to my brother, Riku.

Riku slammed open my bedroom door, his breath heavy and labored, cheeks tinted with red and the biggest smile on his face.

Why does it bring me to my brother, you ask?

"Sora and I went to see a movie!! We saw Silent Hill and OH MY GOD!! He was holding my HAND!! A-and then… we went out to eat at a Japanese restaurant and he ordered for us and he practically FED me because I couldn't use chopsticks!!!"

My brother, Riku Umino, had the biggest crush on Sora-senpai ever.

I was used to this, however, since he'd been crushing on Sora-senpai ever since around the seventh grade. "When did you two go out?"

He flashed me a smile, "Today, I just got back!!"

"A date?"

"No! We went out… as… friends…" He stood still, eyes downcast, as he linked his hands and fingers behind his back, "But he's NOTICING me now!!"

I had to smile; I knew everything that went on. Riku had quickly run back to his room, humming Passion, and I couldn't help but get the urge to giggle.

I knew Sora-senpai had a crush on Riku, he'd seen a picture one time when he came over to my house to study. Riku'd gone out with friends, saying he had no interests in meeting my senpai, and Sora-senpai's eyes wouldn't stop trailing to Riku's picture.

I'd question him about it, naturally. He'd just blushed, spluttered and went back to answering my math question. It was obvious.

And funny.

But what Riku didn't know, tomorrow morning at seven AM, Sora-senpai would be coming over, to help me with my drawing assignment. I asked Riku to do it, however Riku said he didn't want to sit half naked with someone just for me to draw them. However, not only Sora-senpai, but Riku and my cousin, Axel-kun. I just couldn't wait for Riku to see Axel-kun and Sora-senpai together.

Just wait Riku.

This is pay back for taking my picture book and throwing it in your room and keeping it.

But I must admit.

Those tantalizing pictures I drew of you and Sora _help_, don't they?

(Please hold as we insert evil Naminé laughter here)

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

By six fifteen I was ready, I told Sora to come at least by seven thirty since Axel had a habit of showing up late and not really caring. Suddenly I heard the doorbell ring, Sora-senpai was early, but not that I minded.

"Ri-nii? Can you get the door for me???" Riku told me that nii meant older brother in Japanese, so I took his name and combined it. Ri-nii. Cute no?

I'd seen Riku walk by my room with only a towel on; he'd obviously been drying his hair just out of the shower.

Riku normally opened the door like this, anyone who ever stopped by were neighbors that had helped raise Riku and me as kids, so why would Riku imagine something new was behind the door?

This would be fun.

I waited.

Footsteps down the stairs.

Footsteps across the titled kitchen floor

The front door knob twisting and our squeaky hinge slowly opening as the door itself let out a squeak of pain to show it needed to be replaced.

Riku's loud voice echoed, "What can I do for-…"

Silence.

"SORA?!?!?!??!"

"Ahhh…" I could just imagine Sora-senpai's dark red face and Riku's whole body flushed.

Scuffling, Riku obviously grabbing his jean jacket from the closet and wrapping it around his body, "S-S-Sora… w-why are you here…?" Ri-nii squeaks… interesting… they're now on first name bases? That's pretty quick for Ri-nii.

"Naminé… I'd promised… I'd help her with her art project today…"

"NAMINÉ!?!?!"

I quickly raced down the stairs to meet them at the door, "Y-you're here!"

Sora-senpai gave me a little all-knowing grin, "Sorry, if I'm a little early."

I quickly shook my head, smiling widely to him, "Not at all, I'm ready."

"W-wait a second!!" Riku jumped in, obviously wanting to be part of the conversation. "When was THIS decided??"

I quickly turned to him, acting ever so innocent, "I told you about this a long time ago."

"B-b-but…"

I offered a grin to my brother, smiling and pointing to Sora-senpai, "Riku, this is my senpai, Kaze Sora. My ONLY senpai that promised to help with my ART project… the ONLY senpai I ever had and you did not want to MEET."

Riku was gaping, "S-so…"

Yes Riku, my eyes were obviously telling him by the look in his eyes, Sora is going to be half-naked for my art project, "So you may go now, I understand you need to meet your friends soon?"

"Um… Naminé…" Sora coughed quickly and I turned to him, "Um… my brother's friend lives around here… he's over there now… I was wondering if he could come by when he's finished?"

I guess I looked startled or something… Roxas-san was coming over…? I could feel the obvious heat making it's way to my face, "S-sure… it's no… problem…"

Riku had ended up staying a little longer before Sora suggested Riku should go find his girlfriend, Riku dumbly nodded like a doll. When Sora wasn't looking he'd hit his face into the wall… jeez… some brother….

Axel had come over and he and Sora began to chat happily, they really got along well. I'd gotten half way through my art project when it happened.

Roxas-san came.

He wore blue jeans with red trimming, a black sleeveless hoodie, a Silver Star pendant around his neck, black boots, and a black-and-white checkered wrist band.

He looked _good_.

Axel and Sora had gone into another room to change into outfits Kairi had made for me. Kairi was like an older sister to me, she was really great.

I swear to god, I saw Riku slip back into the house and sit on the couch.

"Ri-nii, back so soon?" I questioned.

"Just going to mall and sitting, no fun… art project seemed interesting." He shrugged.

Roxas-san just raised an eyebrow at him.

I just gave a knowing smile.

Soon after, Sora and Axel appeared, Axel kept mentioning that Sora had such a complex costume that he had to dress Sora.

I was watching Ri-nii's fists clench and unclench and Sora-san just blushing madly.

Sora-san wore a simply vest that had complex buttons criss-crossing ribbons of fabric through them; the back was tied with ribbons and knotted into a small bow at the end of it. It was pure black, the ribbons a dark blood red brimmed with a dark blue. The shorts were of black leather and clung to Sora-san's legs like a second skin, they barely reached mid-thigh.

Axel-kun was wearing a simple black leather vest that stopped at the top of his stomach, a sleeveless fishnet shirt underneath, and a small see-through black tang top under that. His pants almost looked like they were hanging onto him by a stitch of thread, they looked as if he would move and the thread would break, allowing himself to be seen.

Axel-kun licked his lips as his eyes grazed over Roxas-san, "You're cute."

"Straight." Roxas-san answered, he pointed to Sora-san, "That's the gay one."

Axel-kun turned to Sora-san, pulling Sora-san's back to his chest with an arm wrapped around his waist, Sora-san had begun to squeak and Riku glared, "So cute, and gay, and edible." Did I forget to mention I told Axel about Ri-nii and Sora-san?

Ri-nii looked ready to kill our cousin.

"Axel—!!" Ri-nii began to hiss, glaring.

Axel-kun just shrugged, lightly kissing the top of Sora-san's ear before whispering in it, "I bet he likes this kinda thing… ne… S-o-r-a-chan…?"

Sora-san had squeaked again, moving to the closest piece of furniture, the chair/couch, and hiding behind it.

Axel-kun began to chuckle and Ri-nii nearly was choking our cousin.

"If you two can pose, please." I asked, not really caring about the pose.

Axel-kun simply got into the chair and somehow flipped Sora-san over so that he was laying on Axel-kun's left side of the body and one leg was between Axel-kun's left leg and the chair arm rest and the other was on the chair's opposite arm rest, where Axel-kun had placed his had on Sora-san's thigh.

Sora-san had let out a small squeak again, the finger was running up his thigh, since he was pretty much sitting, his thigh was closest to his _area_…

This was so much fun, I'm glad I got to draw it.

I glanced to see Roxas-san just rolling in laughter.

Ri-nii, on the other hand, looked as if he would get up and strangle our cousin at any given moment.

Love our family?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: wow, that was fun to write.

Riku: what kind of class didn't Naminé need THOSE kinds of poses for?

Tke: **_smile_** human anatomy, how flexible IS the body…?

Riku: **_flushed, begins to glare, and starts to cuss_**

Tke: reviewers get plushies of Sora and Axel in their outfits!!


	5. All In Good Humor

Tke: yay, I'm back, from outer space!!

Roxas: is that a song or something?

Tke: yes Roxy, it is.

Roxas: no way

Tke: yes, you'd never have guessed it, but those white people have made a song with that and it's catchy.

Roxas: white people are weird.

Tke: … you're white.

Roxas: … I'm technically Japanese.

Tke: then I'm Australian.

Roxas: **_Blink-blink_** Aren't you half-Spanish

Tke: … you're not that bright… are you?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**REVIEWS**:

**Serenity Cathedral a.k.a. Serena429**: Good ol' Axel, always good for a laugh.

**Catwwomen47**: Hope your keyboard gets fixed or you get a new one, glad you love the story.

**Sekre**: hehe, Ri-nii is probably one of my favorite names, hehe. Naminé is completely innocent, whatever she does is not illegal… just evil. XDD

**Purple-Fairy93**: Yup plushies, hope you have fun with those, just don't let Riku catch you doing anything _suggestive_ with those X3

**SK-Seeker**: I was actually planning on it, but since they just met and hadn't known each other as long as Riku and Sora had, they are a little more innocent to it.

**Lalala**: yeah, I seemed to notice the AxelXSora tid bits they can be entertaining. Hehehe, Riku is always fun to bug and pester.

Riku: **_randomly glares at her_**

Tke: **_looking away completely_**

**RoomOnFire.-**: He probably would, but hey, so would I. Who can resist So-chan?

**KsAoIrRaI-NrAoMxIaNsE**: thanks, glad you love it! the reason why it focused on Sora and Riku is because Roxas and Naminé are trying to force them into being a couple when the two secretly already want to be a couple. During the time of trying to get them together, Roxas and Naminé become a couple, so no, they aren't a couple yet. Sora was Roxas's ride home, since Sora has the driver's license; as explained later, they live nearly on the other side of the town.

**Koji Inari**: No, they're not together, YET. Roxas is first trying to get Riku and Sora together, then during that he'll get together with Naminé.

**Sora's Savoir**: Heehee, reviewing almost each chapter, not many people do that. Besides the fact I totally love your name (since I'm completely Sora-obsessed…) you get all your plushies, plus a big hug, a thank you, and a Naminé plushie with a mini sketch pad and the pic she drew of Axel and Sora, last chapter. XD

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 5:**

**All In Good Humor**

**Disclaimer: Tke doesn't own a damn thing, except some lint and 10 bucks, oh, and the movie RENT. But everyone should really have these things, so there's really no point…**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas began to look quietly through the yearbook in front of him. He'd snuck it out of the special holder in Sora's room (Sora bought one every year, but Roxas didn't want one until the final year)

His eyes skimmed over the names, absorbing each name and face before landing on one—one he was seemingly looking for.

Blonde hair cascading over the right shoulder, warm blue eyes half-closed in warmth and merriment. The white straps of the dress she wore making her skin look more tan than she might have been. She was absolutely cute.

"Naminé's going to be senior queen of her year, yo know?"

Roxas jumped ten feet in the air and looked behind him to see his brother.

Sora wore black silk boxers, a white tang top that lightly stuck to his small frame and a white towel drying silken brown locks on his head.

"Don't fucking SCARE me like that!!"

"Did I scare little Roxy??"

"Shut up."

"Aww, I DID!!"

Roxas glared, attempting to hide the book, "W-what are you doing in here anyways?"

Sora raised an eyebrow, "It's my room?"

Roxas glanced around, "Oh… right…"

"Can I get ready now? Axel's coming to get me."

Roxas blinked, "_Axel_? Oh, right."

Thinking back to a few days ago, Roxas could remember Axel deliberately (Naminé told Roxas what her plan was too) stand in _front_ of _Riku_ and ask _Sora_ for a _date_.

Riku looked _pissed_ when Sora actually _agreed_, Riku told everyone (but Naminé, obviously) to get out and then stomped to his room.

Roxas just grinned, "Think Riku was jealous?"

Sora flushed, looking down at the sleeveless black turtleneck he just put on, "I dunno…" His gaze shyly went back to his twin "I hope so…"

Roxas just gave a warm smile, rubbing his hands through his brother's hair so it just became messier, "I bet he was." Three seconds later he glared at Sora's shirt, "You're _so_ not wearing that on your very first date."

Sora smiled, chuckling, as he watched his brother set out his clothes from the closet.

Once Roxas was done, Sora began to rush his brother out of his room before closing his door.

Lying back on his door, Sora let his eyes slip close quietly.

Yes, he'd been in love with Riku, he had been for some time.

But Axel, Axel was just plain gorgeous (not that Riku wasn't, mind you) and Sora had figured that if he couldn't win Riku's heart, he could still find someone else.

After all, who would want someone like Sora?

Small, geeky little Sora; had no friends in elementary school, half of middle school, and summer camps. Then, at the other half of middle school, Sora suddenly became popular.

It was weird.

But still, Riku was always popular, he was, after all, very good looking, got decent grades, played sports, and he was friendly to everyone.

Yeah, friendly to everyone except Sora's group of friends, but Sora hoped that time they went to the movies would change that.

What would someone like Riku see in someone like Sora?

Sora sighed, eyes slipping open, "Maybe I'll never know…" he muttered, raising his left hand to cover his left eye as he tried to block out the light from his lights on the ceiling.

"That better not be depressing things about you I hear in there!!!" Roxas pounded on the door a bit, snickering, then made his way down the stairs.

Sora gave a smile, throwing his towel onto his bed and ignoring the wet stain it was causing.

Damn little brat.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"I don't _trust_ him." The platinum-haired teen hissed, glaring daggers at the door to imply 'go-ahead-show-me-my-assumption-was-right!' towards it.

Naminé sighed, sketching Riku sipping his iced vanilla latte, "He's our cousin, why won't you trust him?"

Riku glared in her direction, "Because _he_ is a _pervert_ and I _know_ he's planning on corrupting Sora's _mind_."

Naminé rolled her eyes, glancing at her brother as if he were a child, "You're just jealous."

Riku's glare darkened, "I am not!" He hissed, "Sora's free to go out with whoever he—ah…."

Naminé turned towards the door, watching Axel and Sora walk in.

Axel looking as Naminé told him to, a white wife beater, a short-sleeved black fishnet shirt underneath, black dress-up pants, and a pair of black steel-toed boots.

She smiled, that was definitely eye catching from the blush she saw on Sora's face.

Glancing over at Riku, her eyes danced with delight.

Riku had glared at Axel, who came through the door first, but his eyes were now trained on Sora.

Sora, in a large red sweater so big the collar slid slightly down passed his shoulder, passed mid-chest and back, and around to the other shoulder. Under that, the visible straps of a slightly thick white tang top and spaghetti-strap black shirt. Sora was possibly wearing the shortest black short-shorts imaginable, practically just as short as the thigh-length ones Naminé had him wear for the picture she drew the days ago. White socks poked out from the black combat boots he'd been wearing. The red sweater was baggy, Sora looked as if he would constantly have to pull them up just to show his hands, if not for the small cut off area that allowed the fabric to stay higher than his wrists.

Naminé just smirked, "Ri-nii, you're drooling."

Riku clamped his mouth shut, wiping away the drool that had, indeed, been running down his chin.

"So, where do you want to sit?" They could hear Sora's soft speech; the brunette wasn't that far away yet they hid their faces from them.

Axel just grinned, noticing the available one just so happened to be near a winking Naminé, "How about there? It's really nice, plus it's got a great view."

Sora gave a smile, following Axel before a lady came and handed them menus.

"So I was told." Axel grinned, leaning over the table of the booth to poke at Sora's stomach when the brunette had been looking out into the ocean-filled view, Sora turned to him, "From Roxas, that he considers you the _bottomless_ pit."

Sora flushed, quite uncontrollably, "Er… that's why _I_ cook the dinners in the house…"

Axel let out a laugh, not a fake one as Riku was oh-so-hoping.

'_He could definitely be one of my best friends after this_!' Axel thought, grinning. "So, how about going to see a movie?"

"Myuuuuu…" Sora had done that with Riku, he didn't want to ruin a good spot if Riku was still waiting. "How about walking along the beach? Get to know each other better?"

Axel blinked, '_this kid is smart, no doubt about it. Cute, brains, and a body, he's fun; I can see why Riku fell for him_.' Axel grinned, "Sure, we can walk barefoot and talk about romance, and anything else couples talk about!"

Sora blinked, once, twice, three times, he finally squeaked, "Well…"

Axel grinned, feeling Riku's death glare on him, "Okay, see? You're fine with it! Besides, you're gorgeous!"

Sora flushed, hands twisting the cloth napkin he'd put on his lap.

Riku had been glaring, "I'mgonnakillhimi'mgonnakillhimI'mgonnakillhimi'mgonnakillhimI'mgonnakillhimi'mgonnakillhimI'mgonnakillhimi'mgonnakillhim."

Naminé sweatdropped, trying to hide her smile with the hand in front of her mouth as she watched Riku steam. She hadn't heard any more talking on Axel and Sora's part, so she was worried. But Axel knew his manners, didn't he?

There was a pause.

Naminé turned.

Axel was _way_ too close, that was _so_ not part of the _plan_!

Noses brushed, Sora blushing quietly as he gazed downward slightly. Axel thumped his forehead playfully with Sora's before their lips quietly met.

Riku, who had been twisting and turning the cloth napkin in his hands, pulled away so hard the napkin ripped. He'd gone slack jawed, eyes bulging.

Naminé glanced back to Axel and Sora, Sora seemed out of it, but sill kissing, Axel focused himself on kissing the brunette in front of him.

Riku stood, bangs covering his face, chair falling back, and ran out of the shop, Naminé chasing him right after.

The ringing of the bells right above the door made Sora snap back to reality. His eyes widened, he pulled back, face flushed.

Axel grinned, licking his lips, he did want to terrorize Riku for nearly stealing all his lighters, matches, etc. What better way then to tell Riku how his crush _tasted_?

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"So I swear to you, he tasted just like cinnamon and maybe a hint of something… maybe like choc—."

Riku looked up from his face buried in his pillow, "Axel, how about you _shut up_?"

Axel pouted, "But I figured you'd _want_ to _know_ how he tasted."

Riku glared, looking down softly at the picture he secretly kept hidden in his pillowcase. Axel had found all the others while snooping one day, so why even bother to hide it from the redhead? "It's just…" The silver-haired teen whispered, "I didn't think you'd get to him before I would…"

Axel's eyes softened, remembering Riku didn't know this was all part of a plot, "Well… I can't say I exactly won easily, you can put up a good attempt you know."

Riku gazed at the picture, tracing Sora's features on the yearbook cutout. He'd bought two, just to cut out all of Sora's pictures from one, giving him a new one to use for signing.

Axel just smacked Riku on the back, "I'm sure something good will happen."

"Dinner!" Naminé called, opening the door with a pink apron on and wooden spoon in hand.

Riku paused, "I'm not hungry."

"I am." Axel answered, getting up, "What's for dinner?"

Naminé smiled, "Sora's favorite, Clam and Shrimp chilled pasta!"

Riku was at the table in an instant, Axel and Naminé smiling to each other with secrecy.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas smack himself in the head, over and over again.

"Roxas, stop that, you'll hurt yourself!!"

Roxas ignored Sora, holding the book harsher and hurting himself with it again.

"ROXAS!!"

Sora grasped the book from him, setting it down a bit away. It was coming close to Halloween (because allowing someone to come to school/work with blood, organs, etc, is awesome, because authoress loves gore) and Sora decided to show off his outfit.

He was going as a Gothic princess, and he really did fit the part. Nails black, eye shadow blood red, black lipstick, lip-gloss, and Gothic deigns on his cheeks, Sora looked Goth his whole life. The dress was a deep red, so red, it looked to go black. It was sleeveless and the collar looked like a tang-top deign. Halfway down the chest a corset tied itself with black lacing. The crushed red velvet tumbled down under it, falling in layers onto the long black skirt. The dress itself had a short-sleeved clear-black veil, showing off the dress while giving more coverage. The dress stopped ankle-high, showing off black boots with intricate designed that looked tied over hundreds of times.

In short, Sora looked like the pure definition of Gothic.

And how many of you really want to see your brother in a dress?

Roxas admitted, Sora looked great, gorgeous. But he'd never say something like that to his brother, because Roxas was like that.

No matter how emo he was.

Sora pouted, "You don't like it?"

The clear-black veil with slim black headband had been resting on the table until Sora placed it on his head and pushed the front to the back of his head. Sora twirled slightly, "So? It's that bad?"

Roxas sighed, "Sora, it looks fine."

Sora smiled, eyes lighting into a crystal, "Do you think Riku will like it?"

Roxas couldn't help but smile, "I know he will."

Sora looked happier than Roxas had seen him in a while.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, finished!! And watching RENT while listening to Beauty and the Beast, how does that work?

Roxas: I really don't wanna know.

Tke: hm, don't have anything to say too much, so… REVIEW?? PLEASE???

Roxas: AXEL PLUSHIES IN HIS DATE OUTFIT JUST FOR YOU REVIEWERS!!

Axel: **_smile_** BECAUSE I'M SO SEXY!!

Tke: yeah, that's true

Axel: **_beam_**

Tke: but Sora's the hottest.

Axel: **_fall_**

Roxas and Sora: **_sweatdrop_**


	6. A Time Like No Other

Note: Please note, all the costume designs that have been mentioned or will be mentioned here I will personally draw and put up on my deviantart account. So please look for it!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Chapter 6:**

**A Time Like No Other**

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora smiled, pulling a pin from his mouth to insert it in the white/light-blue fabric of Naminé's dress.

"S-Sora…!" Naminé whispered, flushing. During break, Sora promised her he'd help her with her homework after school if she came to his house.

And here she was, books in hand, ready to learn.

Except Sora had other plans.

He actually ended up making Naminé a costume for Halloween, and wanted her to try it on. Homework could wait. (A/N: Hell yeahhhhhh)

He knew Naminé was delicate; her skin could only handle different materials and products. Sora didn't really mind, it just made Naminé all that more lovable, she became like a porcelain doll to him, one he could play dress-up with. After all, being the older child of the two, Sora was always sewing and creating new things, it was just as much of a hobby as was singing. And Naminé was always a great person to try things on, because of her skin, she usually only wore environment-helpful items. So Sora was technically recycling rather than **_just_** playing dress-up, yay, he had an excuse to give her!

Sora grinned, pulling a pin out of another angle and placing it somewhere else, "Don't move Nami." He mumbled passed the pins in his mouth, "You're going to be fine."

After all, who wouldn't love Naminé in a dress you would see out of the high-class Victorian era?

The top half was a white; it almost looked like a tang top but with difficult and complex designs. The lace chocker she wore looked exactly like the design on the top of the dress; it was also white yet this was held around her neck by a pearl clasp. The back of the dress was covered in a baby blue, shimmering, see-through cape that tumbled down the dress and ended just a few inches above the end of the dress. The ribbon around her waist looked like a smaller version of a kimono's obi, it was baby blue with white flower designs and two black hair chopsticks tucked in it for when she put her hair up. The baby blue velvet poured out from under the ribbon, cutting open so it fell to her sides and the white, layered skirt could be seen under it.

Sora smiled, adding a few touch ups before pulling out the pins, "I just need to make it a bit longer, you're growing Nami-chan!"

Naminé blushed, looking down at her white short-lace fishnet gloves, they rested from knuckles to slightly above the wrist, pearls on the wrist side, dotting around the trimmed edge. "Why'd you make this?"

Sora just smiled, brushing out the dress, "Because Nami, you're like my sister." Naminé blushed, "And I always do little gifts for family to show I dote on them." He paused, walking around and stretching out the stretchy material of the see-through cape, "Hmm, maybe if we—…"

SLAM!!

"I'M HOME!!"

Naminé's eyes widened, her face going completely red, the only thoughts in her mind were, '_OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!ROXAS!!OMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!_'

"In the living room Roxas!"

Naminé's eyes widened in horror, '_Oh god, don't let him see me!!_'

Sadly, God was not on her side as Roxas stepped through the doorway, Hayner, Pence, and Olette in tow.

"Sora we're going to my ro—om…" Roxas stopped talking, staring at Naminé with eyes slightly wide and mouth partly open.

"Nami, you look so cute!!" Olette gushed, pleading with Roxas's older brother to make her a dress too, and naturally, Sora agreed to.

Sora grinned at his blond brother, "Come on Roxy, she looks gorgeous doesn't she? Tell her how pretty she is! Isn't she pretty?"

Hayner smiled, commenting himself, Pence following suit.

"Yeah…" Roxas muttered, eyes still on Naminé, "… Really pretty…"

Naminé blushed, gazing down at the floor.

Olette just pulled Sora into the kitchen, saying she 'had to ask Sora a cooking question'.

Hayner and Pence got Naminé into a conversation, although the blonde beauty was rather nervous.

Roxas's backpack slumped down his shoulder, however it went unnoticed as the blond still stared at the other blonde.

Naminé gazed up, their eyes met before both blushed and looked away.

Roxas's bag fell off his shoulder and onto his arm; his mind fell back onto it as it was so crammed with books that he toppled onto the floor with it. His cheeks darkened, quickly standing up and brushing himself off.

Sora and Olette returned, Olette taking a plate of cookies and dragging Hayner and Pence with her to Roxas's room.

"Hey Roxy, hand me that needle, will you?"

Roxas complied, looking at his brother questionably.

Sora had that smile on his face, and Roxas didn't like it one bit.

He knew that face ever since he was young.

It was Sora's '_I-know-your-secret_' look, and Roxas hated his brother for it.

Sora just went back to fixing the dress, he smacked Roxas on the back cheerfully, "There done, Roxy do me a favor and help Naminé get out of it. She'll go to the bathroom and once she takes off the dress, grab it and give her clothes." At first Roxas was going to protest like she could put it on the toilet or something.

Sora grabbed his blond brother, squishing his nose to Roxas's, "You let that dress even _touch_ the floor and I'll have your head so fast you'll be haunting the schools by tomorrow."

Roxas gulped, glaring, "W-why do I have to?"

Sora just grinned, "Olette said those three were staying for dinner, so I need to go set more plates and things and get more ingredients into the dinner."

Roxas sighed, helping Naminé (because she was in high heels that Sora had, where he got them? They were their deceased mother's and Naminé had seen them and fallen in love with them) to the bathroom before sitting in front of the door and waiting for Naminé.

A few minutes later the door opened just a bit and the dress came out, folded, with the accessories sitting on top.

Roxas took the dress, handing Naminé her school uniform, then took the dress to Sora's room and set it on the bed.

Coming down, Roxas decided to bug Sora in the kitchen, but he hadn't gotten very far.

"R-Roxas-san?"

Roxas turned, blinking.

Naminé stood there in their school uniform. (Think the KH2 school uniform that Kairi and Selphie wear) The white no-sleeved shirt, blue plaid tie, blue plaid short skirt, brown loafers and knee-high white socks were just as normal as any other.

"Yeah?"

Naminé glanced at the high heels in her hand, "Well, I was wondering if it would be possible for me to hang out with you and your friend because my ride isn't here yet and Sora—…"

"I'd been fine." Roxas gave a quick smile, "Up the stairs on your left, that's my room, the high heels can be put in Sora's room, right across from mine."

She nodded, bowing as she thanked him and tottered up the stairs.

Roxas made his way to the kitchen.

X.X.X.X.X.X

By the time Roxas help set up for dinner with Sora, the others trotted their way downstairs.

Hayner had been protesting his stomach needed food because he hadn't eaten during lunch, Pence was being nice and helping Sora by grabbing plates, Olette chatted with Naminé, and Roxas and Sora brought out the food.

Everyone, except Sora, had begun to drool at the food, watching it like prey. The chicken looked completely tender, steaming vegetables on the side, mashed potatoes, corn, and corn bread lay innocently on the table. (A/N: Sorry, about detailing the food, I'll be ranting at the end if anything)

They sat; Pence smacked Hayner's hand away from a bowl.

Hayner pouted but complied, he had been sitting next to Sora and knew Sora's rules.

"Who's going to say grace?" Sora asked, smiling brightly as if Hayner hadn't done anything. (A/N: I don't do this, because I'm Jewish, but my mom married into a Christian family, so we sit while they do this, it's like habit)

"Oh, oh!" Hayner cried out, hand shooting into the air, "I will!"

Roxas, Pence, and Olette all rolled their eyes.

Ever since the first time Hayner had come over to the house, he' gained a small crush on Sora and had been dolting on him for the longest time.

If Sora even noticed, which Roxas doubted, he never said anything about it, "Alrighty then, go ahead Hayner."

Naminé blinked questionably, having only been around Sora for a time, she didn't know what to expect of the group.

"Thank you God for this wonderful food, and the wonderful person who put it there." Hayner grinned at Sora who gave a small smile back, Roxas felt like being sick, Olette and Pence groaned, and Naminé caught on with a smile on her face, "Thank you for giving us roofs over our heads, food in our bellies, families, friends, lovers." Another glance to Sora, "And we hope everyone's wishes and dreams will come true."

They all agreed and dug in, most of the food being gone in a matter of seconds.

"REALLY GOOD!!" Hayner cried, digging into the chicken as the feta cheese, tomatoes, basil and seasons dribbled down his chin. (A/N: cooking class affects me, sue me.)

They all laughed, Sora eyed the two pieces of left over chicken, rest of the sides, and bread, and wondered what to do with it. He and Roxas could probably eat it for lunch tomorrow, that way Hayner wouldn't get any _fatter_. Sora just grinned at the thought, tuning himself back into the group as he lead Naminé into the group conversation.

Half way through dinner, the doorbell had rung, everyone turned since they weren't expecting anyone.

"Keep eating guys, I'll get it." Sora stood, walking through the dinning room/kitchen into the living room, and finally to the small hall where the front doorway stood.

Vaguely Sora could hear Roxas shout, '_Hayner, stop staring at my brother's ass!_' while Pence and Olette laughed and Hayner screeched and wailed. '_Poor Naminé_.' Sora thought, '_I bet she's uncomfortable…_'

He pulled the door open, freezing, eyes wide.

"H-hey… we… w-we came to get my sister…" Riku blushed, scratching the back of his head with his right hand as he looked at Sora, blushed harder, and pulled his gaze to the floor.

"_Lame_." Axel whined before shoving Riku out of the way, "Sor-chan, I have come to declare my love for you!"

Sora blushed but smiled, getting to the point, "You guys eat yet?"

Riku blushed harder as he made eye contact with Sora, "We were going to get Naminé and then get food."

Sora attempted to ignore the blush on his cheeks, "Well, we're eating already, I didn't know when you were coming to get her." He paused, Riku looked crestfallen.

Axel just tried to push them together, "Riku's sad because I was telling him you told me you cooked, and he wanted to try your food, and frankly I did too." Axel pushed the cherry-red Riku a bit in front of him until Riku was almost nearly toe-to-toe with Sora.

Sora grinned, '_Bingo_!' "Well, I accidentally made too much, like I always do, come in and eat."

Axel grinned back, pushing Riku inside once Sora moved. Sora closed the door and led them to the food.

Roxas was the one to wince, '_Two Sora-lovers, one my best friend, one my crush's sister, and a fake-Sora-lover, this might not be pretty…_'

Sora grabbed a chair, getting ready to pull it to the table. Pale fingers grasped over his, Sora looked up into Riku's eyes.

"Here, I'll help." Riku answered, looking as if he were fighting down a blush.

Their fingers dazed a bit more before they pulled apart to put the chairs around the table.

With Roxas sitting by Sora, Sora by Hayner, Olette across from Roxas and next to Hayner, Pence next to Olette, Naminé next to Pence, Axel next to her, and Riku in between Roxas and Riku, it was getting rather crowded.

Riku instantly felt someone staring at him; he turned to see a younger kid, probably a year or two older than Naminé, glaring at him. The sandy-blond was glaring so hard, Riku thought his wood-colored eyes might pop out of his skull.

Roxas winced, Axel smirked, and Naminé just began to smile.

Seconds later Axel had been scarfing down food almost as fast as Hayner had done, only pausing once or twice to half-down his glass of homemade lemonade, which Roxas had actually made.

"GOOD!" Axel muttered, stuffing some of the inside-chicken bits that had fallen out of the chicken and onto the plate.

Riku just chuckled, taking another bite of food before glancing up nervously at Sora, who had sat across from him, "Axel's right, it is good though." His cheeks were bright pink.

Sora's cheeks had gone red; he smiled at Riku, "Thanks." He whispered.

"Hey Sora, can I help with dishes?" Hayner butted in, glaring at Riku.

Riku glared back, '_That little mother fucker!!_'

Sora smiled to the teen, "Sure." He gazed shyly at Riku, "Did you want to help me with dessert?"

Riku gave a smile, wanting to grin as he saw Hayner's glare darken, "I'd love to."

Sora gave a breathtaking smile, standing up with the blond next to him so Hayner could help with the dishes.

Less then five minutes later, Hayner glared at Riku as they passed each other in the doorway leading from the connected dinning room into the kitchen, "I'm not loosing."

Riku smirked back, "You think you're not."

Sora stood there, warming up a metal ice cream scoop under extremely hot water, "Can you pull out the ice cream?"

Riku nodded, pulling out of the freezer the French Vanilla ice cream. Sora had him hold it as he scooped out a ball and stuck it on the side of each one of the eight dessert plates.

"Sora?"

"Hm?" Sora had been placing cookies on the unused side of the plate so the two cookies leaned against the French Vanilla ice cream.

Riku sighed, ignoring how Sora was attempting to get the cookies just perfect, "I-I was wondering… if maybe you wanted to catch a movie again… maybe Saturday…?"

Sora finished the last plate then, pausing and turning to Riku, "L-like a date?" His finger, which had been lining the top of the cookie against the top of the ice cream, had falling into the ice cream slightly.

Riku eyed the ice cream-covered pointing finger, "Y-yeah, like a d-date."

Sora paused before breaking into a smile, "Sure, I'd like that."

Riku grinned back, closing the ice cream and reaching to grasp Sora's hand. The brunette blushed, watching Riku lick off the small bit of ice cream.

Aqua green met sky blue.

Riku pulled Sora's cheeks, pulling the brunette closer.

Sora leaned in softly, feeling soft lips brush against his own.

Riku smiled, feeling fingers slide in between his hands and Sora's cheeks to grasp the hands firmly.

They pulled back, Sora smiling as Riku grinned.

"The ice cream's melting."

Sora eyed it, "So it is."

Riku began to sprinkle the chocolate chips over the dessert, "I'm expecting you later." He whispered, leaning in and kissing Sora again.

Sora just smiled, "See if Naminé can go home with Axel." He muttered against Riku's lips.

"Deal." Riku kissed him again, grabbing the plates and helping Sora put them on the table.

Hayner and Roxas yelled at the same time.

"SCRATCH CHOCOLATE DOUBLE CHIP COOKIES!!!"

Roxas glanced at his brother, "Why these?" He had already grabbed a plate, swallowing half the ice cream already for the last tastes of the night would be the cookies.

"No reason." Sora smiled, feeling Riku use his thumb and pointer finger to squeeze the palm of his hand.

They sat down and ate, finishing everything up.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"S-so Axel…" Riku muttered, he'd been in Sora's room at the moment, changing his shirt because Hayner 'just-so-happened' to let go of his spoon and get ice cream all over Riku's shirt.

The red head grinned, "You want Naminé home so you can talk with Sora?"

Riku's face went red, "H-how'd you know?"

Axel smirked, "This was all a plan, if I got you so jealous, I figured you'd tell Sora eventually."

"Hayner did something good for once." Roxas answered, standing in the doorway.

Riku looked at him questionably, "What?"

"This whole time, Naminé, Axel, and I have been trying to set you and my brother up."

Riku's face was bright red, "W-WHAT?!"

Naminé appeared from behind Roxas, "Axel, if you could escort me home…?"

"Love to." Axel got off the bed, by now everyone had gone and Roxas slipped into his room.

"S-so sorry about that!" Sora cried, running in with a few folded shirts, "Hayner's not usually one to slip…"

Riku's eyes darkened, watching the brunette rant.

Sora was still ranting, unfolding the shirts to show them to Riku, "It depends on which one fits you and—ah!"

Riku trapped him to the bed, eyes glazed over as he eyed Sora's tang top and sweatpants.

Sora blushed, finally noticing that Riku was half-naked, with nothing but the jeans he'd been wearing, and a pair of slightly visible black boxers.

"Sora, can I ask you a question?"

Sora nodded slowly, feeling Riku's fingers tracing his wrist veins.

"Were you lying about Saturday?"

Sora frowned, shaking his head.

"Why did you agree?"

Sora flushed, eyes cloudy.

"I-I love you so, SO much, and if you're just after sex I-I don't—I mean—I will but—…"

Sora gave a smile, leaning up now that Riku's grip softened, his lips pushing against the other's, "I love you too Riku."

Riku smiled and Sora stopped breathing.

Riku pushed his face into Sora's neck, pushing him down onto the bed, "God, I love you, love you, LOVE you!"

Sora smiled, arms slipping around Riku's neck.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: okay, my food rant, my grandpa can be a very lazy cook. My grandmother isn't too great because she does breakfasts and sweets; my grandpa does lunches and dinners. And he'll get really lazy at times. So for like… five out of seven days my dinner is, spaghetti, and today, we had it, for the SIXTH day in a week (basing week loosely off last Wednesday when we had started to have spaghetti)

Roxas: poor you.

Tke: I know.

Olette: **_SQUEAL!!_** RIKU AND SORA ARE A COUPLE!!

Hayner: **_glares at Riku_**

Riku: **_links arm around Sora's waist_**

Sora: **_blush_**

Tke: yay, they're finally there, but now it's coming back to Riku and Sora planning against Roxas and Naminé.

Naminé: and Axel!

Tke: oh yeah, right, him.

Axel: HEY!!

Tke: REVIEWS MAKE A WRITER HAPPY!!! COOKIES WITH ICE CREAM IF YA DO!!


	7. So We're Now A Couple SmallRikuSora Date

Tke: apparently people are very busy this Sunday.

Riku: why do you say that?

Tke: because this is the third story I've updated and I've only gotten three reviews, one for one, two for another, and yeah, just posting this up now…

Riku: awwwww, would you like me to write you a review?

Tke: no thanks, I don't need a review full of lies.

Riku: HEY!!

Tke: I don't own a damn thing!!

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**Review Alerts**:

**Lalala**: it's not that I clearly dislike Hayner… it's just… I have a rather distaste for him **_shrug_**

**Sora's Savior**: I haven't exactly decided on the full revenge of Sora and Riku's but it'll be there, trust me!

**Anahearts123**: you're the only person that has asked about Riku's girlfriend! I'm shocked! Every time I wrote something I'm like, I should add her! But I held it back, lol. And I haven't exactly decided who to pair Axel with… maybe Sephiroth… they're both perverts with crushes on spiky-haired blonds, aren't they? XD a new one-shot idea!!

**Bonnie Mizuhara**: Yeah, that was an error on my comp's fault, I had a different seating chart, and changed it last second, so it was a little weird. Hayner, more or less, will get paired up with Olette or something… I'm thinking…

**NightimeRoseOX**: thanks!

**Aska-Seeker**: yay for turning you into a shounen-ai (sorta) fan!! Now that everything's gone by, Roxas will finally get his chance for Naminé.

**Tar Leigh**: I'm truly debating weather or not to have Hayner confess, even though he knows Sora's dating Riku… I haven't decided.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

**To Love Another Chapter 7:**

**So We're Now A Couple**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Riku remembered walking into drama with a large smile on his face, a smirking Kairi right next to him.

Sora was HIS!

Not Tidus's, not Axel's, HIS!!

"RI-KU-CHAN!!"

Riku froze, "Oh shit."

Hizaku Momojima, Riku's girlfriend, jumped on his back. (Bet you all forgot about her, huh?) "OHMYGOD!!! I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN OUT OF STATE TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU!!"

Kairi sniggered, "How could you forget?" (Because she's an unimportant OCC?)

Riku just began to blabber, "—AndthenIdidn'tseeyousoIdecidedtogoseeifNaminecouldmaybehookmeupwithSora. ButthensheendedupfallingforRoxassoIhadtogoovertheremyselfbutwhenIdidIjustfellinlovewithhimagain. SoyeahI'mbreakingupwithyouandi'mreallysorry, reallyIam, Ididn'tmeantohurtyouandIdidn'twantittoturnoutlikethisbecauseyou'reagreatperson, really, exceptI'vebeeninlovewithhimforthelongesttimesoIchosehimoveryou, sorry."

The two girls stared.

The only thing they heard out of that was 'really' and 'sorry'.

"Erm… what…?" Hizaku asked, slightly releasing her arms from around her boyfriend's neck.

Riku bit his lip, knowing what he had to do.

"Hiza-chan…"

"Yes, my love?"

"… I'm breaking up with you…"

Three seconds of silence later, she stared at him, "You're joking… right?"

He shook his head softly, "I-I'm sorry… but… I just never loved you…"

Tears streaked her eyes, "You always claimed to love me!" Came her cry.

"I thought I might be able to…" Riku admitted softly, "But ever since we were younger, I've been in love with Sora…"

The tears fell, harshly, she began to glare at him, "Now you're GAY!?"

Riku began to speak but was cut off.

"Now they're ALL turning you gay?!"

"He's bi!" Kairi corrected.

"TRAITOR!!" Hizaku cried out, flipping Riku the bird, "You're just randomly bi!?"

"It's not random!!" He bit out, snarling, "I have been for a while, you just chose to never notice!!"

"Guys…" Kairi instantly pulled the two out the door, "Not to mention it too much, but look where you are."

The two looked around to realize the whole Drama class, even the Drama teacher was staring at the two.

"You three may handle this outside." The teacher answered, a bit shocked.

They stepped out; Kairi standing against the lockers opposite the room because she knew it wasn't really her fight.

"Look Hizaku, I'm not going to lie to you okay. If Sora asked me out while I was still going out with you, I would jump at it." Riku's eyes pressed closed, "He's my emotions, my light, my life. Everything." His eyes opened to his ex-girlfriend's, "If anything happened to him, I don't know what I would do."

In an instant, she slapped him, her eyes dark and seething, "How dare you use me to make you happy!!"

"Now hold on!" Kairi exclaimed, trying to get in between, "I doubt it was for that! I think you're just not grasping the facts here Hizaku."

"I DON'T WANT TO GRASP THE FACTS!!!"

"Excuse me?"

The blond boy was looking rather confused, his Fauxhawk haircut giving his face a completely innocent look.

"May we help you?" Riku tried to talk through the redness of his cheek.

"U-um, um, I'm looking for the music classroom, I'm new and I'm surprising the cousin I'm staying with."

Kairi smiled, ignoring Hizaku's huff of annoyance, "How old is your cousin?"

"Just like me, he's a senior."

Hizaku just smirked, walking over and pressing her chest against the boy's arm, Riku and Kairi made disgusted faces.

"His name is Sora Kaze, maybe you heard of him? I'm told he's gotten really popular lately."

Hizaku scoffed, stomping back into the drama room.

The blond blinked, Kairi merely patted him on the arm, "I'm Kairi, this is Riku, what's your name?"

"Demyx." The blond grinned, "So how do you know Sora?"

Before Riku could reply with 'friends', because he was unsure if this man was a homophobe, Kairi blurted out, "Meet Sora's boyfriend!!"

Demyx's lips slid into a smile, "So you're the one Sora keeps squealing about in his letters."

Kairi blinked, "They just got together yesterday."

"It doesn't mean Sora can't squeal about a 'super hot crush that has really great abs'."

Riku went dark red.

"Come on, we'll take you to the music room."

They smiled, beginning to talk about how Sora would probably, starting today, outdo a ray of sunshine and be the happiest person in the world.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

And it was true; Sora was the biggest ball of sunshine Riku'd ever seen. Normally Sora would just smile at him and nod if Riku passed by him and then go back to friends, but today had been different. It was as if he were watching the door, unsure if today was truly happening, and when Riku came in with Kairi in tow, he lit up faster than a Christmas tree. Kairi simply smiled and nudged Riku in the ribs; pointing to the brunette Riku had already been staring at.

Riku gave a small grin, waving.

Sora looked absolutely gorgeous, a small blush dusting his cheeks as he slowly waved back.

Was this really happening?

Was Riku really this lucky?

"Hi." Sora answered out in a shaky breath as soon as Riku went up the stairs and stopped at Sora.

"Hi yourself." Riku gave a smile, Sora gave one back also.

This was the first class they would really share together as a couple, wasn't it?

Riku seated himself beside his new, blushing boyfriend; Sora just gave a smile, "So… um… Hizaku… how did it go…?"

Riku sighed, instantly reverting to old form, "It didn't go." He watched Sora blink and frown, "She completely went haywire."

Sora's fists clenched in his lap, "I-I'm sorry, I—…"

"Don't be sorry." Riku placed a finger on Sora's lips, causing the younger boy to give a small blush, "I would allow myself to be punched a hundred times if it meant being with you."

The look of horror on Sora's face told Riku he had said the wrong thing.

"She PUNCHED you?!"

Riku pointed to his cheek that had been slightly red and near his mouth was being to look a little swollen.

"Oh Riku…" Sora sighed, fingertips grazing his boyfriend's cheek lovingly as Riku winced from the pain of the small amount of pressure. Sora let go in a second, "Oh sorry, hurt too much?"

"No, it's fine." Riku replaced Sora's hand on his cheek, "It's warm and comfortable."

Sora's cheeks were a princess pink, but he had a smile on his face.

"I wish my boyfriend were that sweet!"

"Riku's so lucky!!"

"Sora's got a great catch!"

"I wish my girlfriend showed that kind of care!"

Riku and Sora froze, they gasped as they noticed the whole class, even teacher (yet again) watching them. They pulled into their seats perfectly, hands in their lap, books perfect. It was obvious they'd been in their own little world even after the bell rung, in fact, they didn't even hear it!

"Let's get on with today's lesson." Zexion-sensei, the History teacher, smiled softly towards the couple before his mask was up and he began class.

Riku and Sora were brighter than crayola's darkest color of red.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

It was during lunch that Riku actually found out the effects of breaking up with Hizaku and hooking up with Sora really was.

Over half the school had patted him on the back, congratulating him, the last time Riku checked his back, it was practically bright red. Hizaku and her brother's best friend were ditched and kicked out of their special lunch table. Hizaku's brother, Ozou Nagaten never really liked his adopted sister, so when he congratulated Riku, she swore vengeance on both of them and Sora. And Ozou's best friend, Tenji Hiwatazu, was so in love with Hizaku he did whatever she said and he chose her over his best friend.

Which is why Ozou and Tidus ended up becoming great friends and were close like brothers.

When Riku, Kairi, and Ozou walked into the cafeteria, they were met with a bombarding sight.

Their original table of friends now surrounded Sora, leaving Hizaku and Tenji at the old table.

Sora's face lit up helplessly and he waved.

'_Cute_.' Riku couldn't help but think as he made his way over to his boyfriend.

"So Sora." Came Ozou's voice and the table quieted, "Want to hang out this Saturday? I wanna know exactly what you think of Riku." Ozou's amethyst eyes looked from Sora to Riku, his dark green hair in a loose ponytail to his waist.

The brunette was bright red, not knowing how to respond until Riku cut in, "We have a date."

The girls squealed, "Doing what?"

"Movies." Riku smiled, "Dinner and movies."

Kairi raised a fist up, "Girls, we wait at the movie theaters for them to appear!!"

"WHAT?!" Sora and Riku cried out together, shocked.

The girls all chorused they agreed before giggling.

Leon, who'd been sitting and having a conversation with Vincent and Yuffie turned and smirked towards Sora, "Remember that band practice?"

Sora's eyes filled with horror.

"Ooh." Kairi looked at Leon, "Do tell."

"Sora was dazing off."

"Was this when—?" Riku started.

"When you and your ex-girlfriend walked in." Tidus supplied.

"We asked him what was wrong." Vincent answered in a slightly quiet but dark voice.

"And then we noticed he was probably undressing Riku with his mind!!"

Riku's cheeks burned as Sora's were darker than he'd ever seen before.

"I WAS NOT!!!" Sora wailed, causing everyone around to laugh.

Hizaku, from across the cafeteria growled and stuffed more fries into her mouth, glaring darkly at Riku and Sora.

Tenji sighed, his fork wringing around his spaghetti in boredom, god, was Hizaku really worth the trouble? He sure missed Ozou…

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ready?" Riku asked softly, Sora simply nodded. Riku had stood on the doorstep for ten minutes before Sora noticed his boyfriend through a window. When asked why he didn't buzz the doorbell, Riku stuttered it was some illness or folk reason that he couldn't ring a doorbell on Saturdays.

Sora laughed softly before pulling his boyfriend into a kiss and attempting to close the door.

Only to see Roxas standing there, staring with eyebrow raised.

"Roxas!!" Sora cried out swiftly at his younger brother.

Roxas ignored his brother and turned to Riku, "I'm trusting you."

Riku just gave a smile, clasping hands with Sora, "We'll bring you a beanie baby." (A/N: OMFG, how old ARE those things??)

They managed to get away, laughing as Roxas threw random things like rocks at them.

Halfway down the street they'd gone into a restaurant, a small quiet one that no one really thought of going into without a second glance. Soft music filled their ears the entire time, talking happily about school, life, and their dreams.

"Sora?" Riku suddenly asked, twirling his boyfriend around. After they ate, Riku felt the need to stretch his legs, and what better place to do it then on the restaurant's very own dance floor? A woman and man were in the corner singing sopranos, other couples dancing slowly around them.

"Hm?" Sora asked, burying his face in Riku's chest and hearing his lover's heartbeat begin to beat harder.

"I'm glad you're with me." Riku whispered, leaning down and kissing his boyfriend's forehead softly.

Sora giggled, helping Riku get ready to pay before they left and took off towards the movie theaters that were two blocks away.

"What about…" Riku started to think, what would Sora be into? Watching Care Bears?

"Let's see Zodiac! I've been waiting forever for that!" Sora blurted out, smiling as he saw a time that started in a little over half an hour.

"Y-you want to see Zodiac?"

"Yup!" Sora instantly locked gazes with his boyfriend, "Unless you're scared?"

Riku scoffed, "I'm not scared!" He paid for the tickets, Sora paid for the snacks and drinks, and they made their way to the seats inside.

(A/N: I haven't seen the movie yet, KC and I are going this week to XD yay!!)

Halfway during the movie, Riku finally realized that he truly was scared.

And Sora wasn't.

When a girl let out a piercing scream, Riku's heart jumped in his chest, Sora began to silently laugh, what was wrong with this stupid scene?! Sora should be the one freaked out!!

After a while, the movie ended, Riku grabbed his composure by then.

"AWWWWW!!! RIKU WAS SCARED!!!!!!!"

Riku and Sora jumped, looking to see that, in fact, at least half the school was cramped in the theater and they'd been taking more interest in watching Riku and Sora then the actual movie.

Grasping Sora's hand, Riku bolted out of the theater, dragging them halfway to Sora's house. After being sure they weren't being followed, Riku slowed down his pace and they began to walk, hand in hand.

"Sora?"

"Hm?"

"I had a good time."

Sora smiled at his boyfriend's grin before squeezing Riku's hand, "Me too."

The silence was welcoming, it wasn't unsetting, in fact it was comfortable and calming. And when they reached Sora's doorstep, they realized they really weren't ready to separate.

"So yeah…" Riku bit his lip, he could never want to be separated from his boyfriend, so what should he say?

"It was fun." Sora offered, licking his lips softly.

Riku gave a small smile, entwining their fingers together before bumping foreheads with his boyfriend, "I want every night to be like this."

Sora gave a soft giggle, "It can be?"

Riku just smiled, placing a finger under Sora's chin to raise his boyfriend's face up. Their lips met, softly, just as if checking to see if it was allowed.

The second time their eyes slid closed, Sora leaning into his boyfriend's arms as they pushed harder against each other's lips. Riku's teeth tugged slightly on Sora's bottom lip, asking for permission. Sora smiled and opened his mouth softly, feeling Riku's tongue slid in and brush against his own. He began to respond back, fingers hooking around the belt hoops of Riku's jeans as Riku's hands grasped his cheeks.

"Ri-_ku_…" Sora whined softly, Riku's hands running down his neck as his lips trailed after, one hand on Sora's neck, the other on a forearm as Riku attacked Sora's neck softly. "Riku, not out here…"

Riku just jumped back up slowly, "I know, just wanted to leave you a gift."

Sora squeaked, hand running up the now-bruised spot on his neck, "Ri-_ku_!!! I have _no_ shirts to _cover_ this!!"

Riku chuckled, kissing Sora's earlobe softly before allowing his teeth to tug on it, "You can borrow one of mine."

The brunette pouted, but it froze as Riku leaned in to kiss him again.

"Riku-nngh!!"

Riku just grinned and stepped away, "Night Sora, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sora asked, head fuzzy and filled with lust.

"Remember? We're going to get more material for you to make Halloween costumes."

Sora nodded, "Right…. Right."

Riku chuckled, kissing his boyfriend a last time before leaving. Sora waved as his boyfriend did the same, with a squeal, Sora slid his front door closed.

"How'd it go?" Roxas asked from his spot on the living room couch, only half paying attention to the book in his hands.

Sora promptly ignored the time of 2: 29 AM on his wristwatch and watch in the main hallway.

"It went perfectly."

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Well?"

Riku smirked at his sister, "Perfect."

Naminé just smiled, innocently, and made her way to her room. Riku watched her before picked up his cordless room phone before dialing a number he'd perfectly memorized.

"_Hello?_"

"Sora."

"_Ri-chan! What's up?_"

"Ri-chan?"

"_Sorry, sugar._"

Riku eye twitched, after their date he goes and feeds himself sugar at two in the morning!?

"_Well, anyways, what's up?_"

"Remember how Naminé, Roxas, and Axel said our getting together was a plot?"

"… _On yeah… I do remember that._"

"Well then, I'm not sure about Axel, but Naminé actually has a crush on Roxas."

"_Really? Well, Roxas here, has a crush on Naminé!_" there was a crash, and by Sora's whining, Riku could tell Roxas probably hit Sora.

"Well I have an idea to get them back."

He could almost _see_ Sora smirking on the other side of the line, "_What is it?_"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: so yeah, PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!

Riku: or maybe until next chapter!

Tke: shut up **_duck tapes his mouth_** REVIEWERS GET PLUSHIES OF RIKU AND SORA WHEN THEY WERE IN CLASS TOGETHER!!

Riku: MINE!!


	8. Time To Start

Tke: I'm rather nice, aren't I?

Sora: what's with all this random updating?

Tke: nothing to do before college starts, gotta do something.

Sora: what about KC's house?

Tke: going tomorrow, don't worry, we'll stick pick on you guys!

Sora: great…

X.X.X.X.X.X

**To Love Another**

**Chapter 8:**

**Time To Start**

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You're getting lots of sleep today." Came Sora's affectionate voice even though he'd been there earlier that day and said the exact same thing.

Roxas's eyes weakly opened, he felt hot, like 'I'm-going-to-explode-cuz-I'm-so-hot' hot. "I feel horrible." He rasped, god, what happened to his voice during the night?

Sora slid a thermometer into his mouth, "Under your tongue."

The blond did as he was told, fading in and out until the beeping brought him back.

"Well 110, you definitely have a fever Roxy." Sora muttered, using a tissue to wipe it off before putting it back in the box, "Hungry?"

Roxas slowly shook his head, "Thirsty."

Sora smiled, "Some tea and honey coming right up."

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Did you hear, Roxas is sick!" Olette sighed, "We should go over and see him!"

Naminé gave a soft smile, "But Roxas-san is with Sora-san, I doubt Sora-san will need any help."

Hayner looked at her and shook his head, "Trust me, just because one's sick doesn't mean anything will be any easier."

Pence sighed, "Why not just call Sora?"

"Great idea!" Naminé smiled, pulling out her cell phone.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Oh really? A project? No, he didn't mention it, thanks Naminé, I'll ask him now." Sora smiled and said his goodbyes before hanging up. He ran up the steps with a bowl of soup, a can of Sprite, and a sandwich. Using his other arm he opened the door and set the items on the dresser right next to Roxas's bed. "Rox, hey Roxy, wake up."

Roxas moaned, shifting to his brother better, "What?"

"I figured you could use some lunch."

Roxas groaned and raised the covers over his head.

Sora removed the covers, "Hey, Naminé was saying you had a project in one of your classes, where is it?"

Roxas weakly pointed to a poster in the corner of his room and Sora nearly smacked himself. The blond sat up slowly as his brother grabbed it, "I have to go to school and give that—I completely forgot—."

Sora shoved him back on the bed, "Nope you're staying here."

Roxas almost pouted, "Why?"

Sora smiled, tapping his nose, "Because as your older brother I'm not letting you get sicker for something that anyone else could do for you." He told his brother he'd be back and stepped out the door, two seconds later his head popped back in, "And eat all of it or you're grounded, understand?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, turning away from the door.

Sora slowly disappeared, heading down the stairs and grabbing car keys and his shoes.

Roxas was asleep the second the door closed.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Ohayo!" Sora smiled, bowing to the teacher that had just been eating lunch in her room.

She blinked, "Hello…?" He was too old to be in her class, but he looked oftly familiar…

"Oh…" Sora chuckled, "Um, the name's Sora, Sora Kaze, I'm Roxas's older brother…"

Her grin widened, "Oh no wonder, I had the meeting with you and Cloud-sensei when Roxas got into that fight."

Sora gave a nervous laugh, "Aha, yup, that was me."

She frowned, "But that was supposed to be a parent conference, where were they?"

Sora frowned; he could've sworn he told Roxas to tell this to his teachers whenever they would need to have those types of meetings. "Actually, our parents had died from a car crash when we were young, that's why we're connected to Cloud-sensei, as our cousin he helps support us."

Her frown deepened, "Oh, I'm so sorry, I—."

Sora waved it off, giving a weak smile, "No, no, no, I keep telling Roxas to mention it to our teachers just in case we need to do one of those types of meetings, but he doesn't really like to talk about, I think I'm better off just calling every single teacher."

She couldn't help but smile and chuckle at the last part, then she paused, "Oh, why are you here, if I may ask?"

Sora blinked before remembering, "Oh that's right." He took the poster out of his backpack and handed it to her, "This is Roxas's project, he's out sick today, so I figured I'd drop it off, and while I'm here get my homework."

She smiled, watching him open the door, "Tell Roxas I hope he feels better!!"

Sora smiled, waving also, "Will do!!"

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora?"

Sora turned and was met with the sight of one silver-haired boyfriend's chest.

"Hey Riku!" Sora grinned, looking up through his messy bangs.

"Where have you been?" Riku asked, they'd been in the cafeteria when Riku and spotted his lover and followed him.

"Oh, Roxas is sick, so I figured stay home, because Cloud was probably already here."

Riku chuckled, ruffling his boyfriend's spikes; "I'll be over after school then."

"Yes mother." Sora sarcastically muttered, "Where's Axel, anyways?"

"Hm?" Riku paused, "Oh yeah, he was talking to Demyx last, don't know where they went, probably to play a prank."

"You're not joining them, are you?" Sora looked up, eyeing his boyfriend like a hawk.

"I was thinking about it…"

Sora glared, "You really shouldn't."

Riku merely grinned, "And you are to going to stop me how?"

Sora flashed an innocent smile, "Because you love me, right? And you should always listen to the ones you love."

Riku pretended to think about that, "Hmmm, I don't remember that in any books."

Sora glared, ducking and kicking his boyfriend's legs from behind so Riku fell to the floor on his ass. Sora smiled sweetly, "I don't need to ground you too." With that he merrily skipped off.

Riku groaned, rubbing his ass as he stood and watched his boyfriend wave before the brunette jumped in the car and took off.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Feel any better?" Sora asked softly, bringing the blankets closer to Roxas's body for warmth.

Roxas gave a soft nod, still not trusting his voice as he buried himself deeper into his bed.

Until Sora harshly yanked on his blond bangs and tugged him upward.

He cried out, smacking Sora's hand away, "What was THAT for!?" He rasped.

Sora's hands were now at his waist, mother hen like, "That's for making me worry!! Not telling me before that you didn't even feel the slightest bit fine!!" He smiled, rubbing the forehead to make his brother's pain go away before picking up the dishes, "I'll bring you dinner later, get some more sleep."

Roxas groaned, burrowing into his bed.

X.X.X.X.X.X

When Roxas was finally able to get downstairs, he noticed Riku in the kitchen, helping Sora bake.

"So do I have enough of this?" Riku asked, sifting the powder through the metal object.

"Hmmm…" Sora eyed it, not stopping his mixing of what Roxas figured was the wet ingredients, "Probably a bit more."

"Sor… is there any sprite?"

Sora blinked, looking at his brother, "I think there's some in the fridge…"

"Shouldn't you be drinking juice?" Riku asked meekly, raising an eyebrow as Roxas glared at him.

"Actually, coke is better for you…" Sora paused, "I read that somewhere…"

"Somehow only you…" Riku answered, looking at his boyfriend in amusement.

Sora's cheeks flamed red, "Shut up or you'll find this big spoon shoved up your small—!"

"And here's where I ask what's for dinner." Roxas interrupted.

"Hmm, oh, raviolis." Sora smiled, "by the way, Leon and Cloud will be joining us."

Roxas nodded, grabbing a bottle of soda, a cup of ice, and heading back to his room with the items.

"Wow he's really out of it." Riku watched the blond, "He usually yells at me more."

Sora smiled, "He's still sick, leave him be."

Riku shrugged, taking the flour he'd sifted and mixing it with the other dry ingredients before adding it to Sora's bowl.

Roxas however, had half a glass of coke and fell back asleep.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Leon, you need to be _nice_ to Roxas, he's sick."

Leon rolled his eyes at Sora's words; the brunette knew not to get on Sora's bad side.

"Yes Squally." Cloud grinned, looking at Squall 'Leon' Leonhart as he death glared Sora.

"Don't you dare even start with it Leo—"

"Don't call me Squally Cloud, it's Leon."

"Hey pay attention!!"

"You're yelling in my ear, Sora, of course I can hear you!"

"Well it would be helpful if you acknowledged it Squall!"

"The name's Leon!"

"I'll call you whatever the hell—"

"Hello." Came Roxas's mumble as he came down the steps.

Cloud hugged his younger cousin, "How do you feel Rox?"

The blond sniffed, "Better."

Leon rolled his eyes to the pouting Sora and hugged the blond, "We brought you some sea salt ice cream."

Roxas grinned, "Thanks Squally!"

Riku (who just came from the kitchen with drinks) and Cloud busted out laughing, Sora covered his mouth to hide the laugh, and Roxas smiled innocently as Leon glared.

Family time was great.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Sora, you're still the best cook ever!!" Cloud cheered, sloppily kissing Squall's cheek with pasta sauce on his face.

"Cloud!" The brunette frowned, ignoring the blond's insane giggles.

Sora laughed, "Maybe I shouldn't mention desert is ice cream sundaes."

Riku blinked, looking at his brunette boyfriend, "Do we even have hot fudge?"

Sora nodded, "I picked some up for Roxas the other day."

The young blond smiled, "It's microwavable!"

"Ew!!" Cloud answered, hating to heat up anything but leftovers in the microwave.

"Shut up Cloud." Leon offered a smirk, "You're a human garbage disposal anyways."

"Squall, I'm hurt by your comment." The blond posed to make himself look hurt.

The brunette rolled his eyes, best to not even try with Cloud, he doesn't even listen anyways…

"Oh yeah!" Sora stood from his place in between Squall and Roxas and ran to another room of the house, "The reason I brought you guys over!"

Roxas gave a sleepy smile, he would've loved to have as much excitement in him as his brother did, but being sick kinda ruined it.

Sora came back with a medium bag, putting it in between Squall and Cloud, "Happy anniversary!! Even though it's two days early." True, two days early because Sora and Riku's class would be taking a field trip to the mountains and Squall and Cloud were going to look after Roxas while Sora was gone.

Cloud took the card, smiling as he found Roxas's drawing in the card, "Thanks guys!"

'_Squall and Cloud,_

_You're finally married, after how many years of dating?! About damn time! Wishing you the best and __maybe we'll get free cake out of it__! Just wishing you the best…_

_-Sora and Roxas_'

Cloud laughed, handing the card over to Squall to read.

Next came the present, Cloud rummaged through the bag while the brunette looked at the card.

"Sora… Roxas… you guys!"

Cloud pulled out a beautifully done music box; he twisted the wind-up at the bottom and opened the box. The table began to laugh as the figures inside looked exactly like the couple and had begun to dance.

"How'd you do that?" Leon asked the other brunette.

Sora smiled, "I found this guy, he does hand-made music boxes, so I just had to give him your photos and he could carve you into little figurines."

The small box began to twinkle in reply, playing one of Cloud's favorite songs, '_Castle On A Cloud_' from Les Miserables. And on a small plaque above the wind-up on bottom was the song title and lyrics.

The blond hugged his cousins happily before tackling Squall (and attempting to sit on his lap while coming from your side of the table is very dangerous), Squall fell on his back, a happy blond showing him the box as he straded him.

"I take it you like it?" Sora laughed, Riku had pulled him away so Cloud didn't tackle him too.

"I love it!" Cloud squealed, "It'll be what I play when I go to sleep tonight!!"

The family finished dinner because Cloud and Squall said their goodbyes and left.

Roxas simply yawned, heading up to his bed as Sora and Riku were watching a late night movie.

The silver haired boy would probably be sleeping over anyways, there was a good chance of it as Riku attacked his boyfriend's neck and Sora burst out in laughter from being ticklish.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey Nam, you seen my sleeping bag?"

Naminé paused, her hands holding a basket of laundry, "Didn't you take it to Axel's and never brought it back because you forgot?"

"Shit." Riku muttered, kicking his bag.

"You can borrow mine if you want." Naminé smiled, a twisted smile and Riku knew what she was planning.

"If I wanted to humiliate myself by bringing a _My Little Pony_ sleeping bag, I would've just went out and bought a _Barney_ one."

Naminé smiled innocently, "I'm sure your boyfriend will share with you." She paused, "Oh, and your mom wants your boyfriend over to help plan for a party."

Riku ignored her, searching through his desk through Axel's number. "You have Axel's number?"

"I programmed it into the phone just last night."

"NOW you tell me?!" He grabbed the phone and held down the number she told him.

"Well it's not my fault you don't listen to me." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well you and Kairi are gossip central anyways, I figured you'd tell me!"

She shot him a look, "Just because I'm your younger sister doesn't mean I'm going to tell you everything." She deadpanned, smacking him in the face with his own shirt before she stuck her tongue out and walked to her room.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"We're really climbing up that?"

Now that Roxas was in Cloud and Squall's possession, Sora figured he'd be having a blast.

Well… _figured_ is the key word.

"Yes Tidus, we _are_ climbing that."

Tidus may have been Sora's best friend, but that didn't mean there wouldn't be a limit to the blond's annoyance.

Riku chuckled from his spot near his brunette boyfriend, "Get ready to have a mouthful of rocks Tidus."

"Shut up Umino."

Sora sweatdropped, ignoring his best friend and boyfriend and heading off wit the rest of the class.

"Yay!! Field trip!!" Kairi exclaimed, throwing her head back and pumping her fists in the air. "It reminds me when Riku was seven and he'd fallen into this small area and he scrapped his knee. It started to bleed and Riku nearly pissed himself when he saw it—"

"Thank you Kairi, but that's enough." Riku coughed, glaring in her general direction.

Kairi giggled, she wasn't Riku's best friend for nothing.

"Awww, did the blood scare you?" Sora asked his boyfriend, slipping his hand into Riku's.

"Depends, you plan on cleaning it for me?" Riku smirked back.

"I might, if I feel tempted enough to not watch you piss yourself first."

"Why you—!"

"Are you boys going to go or what?"

The group looked up at their teacher in shock.

"Er… yes…?"

"Then get going!"

Kairi and Tidus were already heading up as Riku and Sora ran to catch up with the class.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Being un-sick and without my big brother!" Roxas cheered, "This is something I've dreamt of!"

"Better get used to it." Cloud chuckled, "Your ours for a week!"

"Which means you're doing chores in Cloud's language." Squall ruffled the boy on the head as he walked by.

Roxas gaped, "N-no way!" He turned towards the other blond, "Cloud!!"

Cloud's lips slid into a grin, "You can start with the kitchen!"

Roxas twitched, "For some odd reason I'm thinking my brother's gonna come back early."

"Sora is gone for a week." Cloud smirked, "_He_ left _me_ in charge of _you_, guess _what_ that means?"

Roxas whimpered in horror.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"SON OF A BITCH!!"

"KIZOU WATCH THAT LANGUAGE!!"

"SORRY!!"

Sora stifled his giggles as Riku smirked and Kairi smiled.

Tidus rubbed his knee, glaring at Riku, "What is your problem Umino?!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Riku gave an innocent look; "I'm merely over here, with my boyfriend." His arm slid around Sora's waist, "And you're injuring yourself!"

Tidus glared, "Some friend you are."

"MY TIDY WIDY IS HURT!!" With that Selphie hugged her boyfriend, and everyone watched as the two began to roll down the dirt path that lead to rock climbing area.

The teachers began to run down the path after them as the rest of the class laughed.

Riku took his boyfriend's hand again, smiling and leaning over to kiss Sora softly on the lips.

Sora smiled back, "Is step 1 of the plan ready?"

Riku smiled even more, eyes twinkling, "Naminé will have to face Roxas some time, why not be soon?"

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Tke: So, the next chapter, the first step of the plan!!

Sora: what do I have planned?

Tke: you don't know what you have planned??

Sora: … no…

Tke: that's good, cuz I don't either.

Sora: Oo

Tke: just kidding _**whispers in his ear**_

Sora: ohhhhh

Tke: so review and you get plushies of Selphie and Tidus and Selphie does tackle Tidus and they really do roll!! Just because I love Selphie a lot, she's one of my favorite FF characters.

Sora: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Spending Time

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!

X.X.X.X.X.X

**To Love Another**

**Chapter 9:**

**Spending Time**

X.X.X.X.X.X

Naminé frowned, looking through her things.

Where the hell did she put that sketchbook?

Oh no!

Now she remembered, Sora said she could put it in his bag at the Kaze house and she forgot to take it out before she left! Now what?

She'd have to wait to ask the Sora tomorrow at…

Sora was on that field trip.

Oh god.

She'd have to ask Roxas!!

Her cheeks puffed pink, she chewed her bottom lip, "I hope I don't get too nervous… it's just talking Naminé, you can do it!" She shook her head, trying to keep a cool head as she thought about having to go ask him.

"Wait! Riku told me Sora-san would have a cell in case of emergency!"

'_But it's only for emergency…_' Her mind cooed, '_Your sketchbook isn't a big problem._'

"_Hello, this is the Umino residence, we're not able to come to the phone right now, please leave a message after the beep!_"

"_**Riku? Naminé? We guess you're not home, just wanted to let you know we'll be home in time for Halloween, Riku, I can't wait to meet your boyfriend!!**_"

Naminé smiled, perfect!

X.X.X.X.X.X

_Ring! Ring!_

"Mmph…"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Aah…"

_Ring! Ring!_

"Riku I need to answer—mm—…"

"No, they'll leave a message."

_Ring! Ring!_

"Uhnnn…"

_Ring! Ring!_

"IT MUST BE IMPORTANT IF IT KEEPS RINGING, ANSWER IT!!" Kairi shouted from across the way.

They'd stopped because it was close to nightfall and everyone was tired. Well… mostly everyone… after they'd pitched up tents (a good several feet away from others so you feel like you're really camping) and could do as they wished as long as they woke up the next morning at a certain time.

Of course Riku had ideas in mind, which included his hand currently down Sora's pants at the moment.

Sora whimpered, reaching and fumbling to grasp the phone. When he did he pressed the green button as Riku's lips slid down his neck.

"Ahhh… Naminé?"

Riku paused, looking at his lover questioningly.

"No, yeah, Roxas is with Cloud and Leon, no, sorry, no one's at the house… oh… okay… I'll tell Roxas, maybe Cloud can stop on the way… yeah… uh huh… I'll let him know." He hung up, meeting his lover's eyes.

"Well?" Riku asked, wondering why his sister would call Sora's phone.

"She left a sketchbook at my house, I'll call Cloud tomorrow." Sora whispered, sliding his arms around Riku's neck and pulling him into a soft kiss, "And she says your parents will be home in time for Halloween and want to meet me."

"WHAT?!" Riku spazzed; he grabbed the phone and called his sister back.

Sora pouted, his head rolling back.

There went the mood…

X.X.X.X.X.X

Roxas whimpered, watching Cloud point to a spec of dust on the floor that Roxas couldn't even _see_. "Aren't I done yet?"

Cloud smirked, "Do you see your brother walking through that door?"

Roxas began to pout, "But you're my cousin!"

Squall walked through the kitchen, his boots allowing him to safely jump over the two as he grabbed a soda from the fridge to drink on the way to work.

Roxas looked up at him in horror, "Squall, make your husband give me a break!"

Squall eyed Roxas's bright red fingers, poor kid, he had to do something.

"Cloud, Roxas has a point, if we hurt Roxas Sora's going to kill us."

Cloud pouted, standing up and smacking his lover's shoulder, "You're my husband, you should be on my side."

Squall shrugged, stepping over the two and grabbing his motorcycle keys and waving, "Fine, Sora will kill you, not me."

Roxas smirked at his cousin, Cloud pouted.

X.X.X.X.X

"How many more rocks are we climbing?!" Tidus shouted, glaring at Sora as if it were the brunette's entire fault. The brunette had been helping his friend get the harness on, and Tidus did _not_ like the feel of it.

"Don't blame anyone but yourself." Riku glared, "Don't blame other people."

Tidus turned to Sora, pouting, "Sora, you're my best friend, you show Riku we can work together better than he and his best friend ever could!"

Sora sweatdropped, watching Kairi grip Riku's shoulder, "HA! Riku and I can run circles around you!"

"I'm not in this…" Sora muttered.

"You couldn't beat me, little girl!" Tidus cried, running towards where he would start climbing.

"I'll show you little!" Kairi glared, running to her side.

"There goes my best friend, forcing me to enter something I don't even want to enter." Sora sighed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"It could be worse." Riku offered his lover.

"How could it be worse?"

"They could be making _us_ race."

"… Good point."

"Riku, if you're not over here in two seconds you're not my best friend anymore!" Kairi shouted, glaring at the silver haired teen before looking at Tidus in disgust, "We'll show that bleached blond!"

"Bleached?!" Tidus cried, looking from her, to his best friend, to Kairi again, "Sora, we'll show that redheads really are the stupidest people in the world, won't we?!"

"Get ready to stop any physical fights." Riku muttered towards his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, those I can handle." Sora smirked, "Watch."

And Riku did.

Tidus had let go of the rock to try to harm Kairi and ended up heading face-first towards the floor. About a foot from Sora, the brunette stopped the rope, smirking up at the blond.

"You're the worst best friend ever Sora." Tidus pouted, arms crossing.

"I've been told that." Sora smiled back innocently.

"See if I ever fuck _you_ again." Tidus muttered sourly.

Riku twitched, oh _no_.

Tidus fell face-first into the dirt, looking up at Sora. The boy's face held complete innocence except for that certain twinkle in his eye.

"You were saying something?" Sora asked dryly.

Tidus pouted, grabbing the rock and attempting to climb again, "No…"

Kairi sniggered, already watching from three-fourths of the way up.

Riku chuckled.

X.X.X.X.X.X

_Ring! Ring!_

Kairi twitched, watching Sora look on his bag at his phone. "Not really the best time, is it?"

Sora shrugged, finishing getting up the wall (of course Riku was helping him up just so they could touch each other again) before he answered it. "Hello?"

The three waited, and waited, and waited.

Sora's cheeks began to flame red.

Riku grabbed the phone away, putting it up to his ear.

"_And he was so obsessive over the age of seven! He always had this one picture—!_"

"MOM!!!"

The group sniggered as Sora's warm cheeks died down, however Riku's just started up.

"You leave my boyfriend out of this!"

Tidus's eyebrow raised, he looked at Kairi, "His mom a pervert or something?"

Kairi laughed, nodding, "I think since she found out Sora's dating Riku, she's began to question about Sora."

Tidus's other eyebrow raised, "But how's she getting this information?"

Kairi grinned cheekily; "I've been keeping her up-to-date on Riku's life while she's away."

Tidus smirked, "So when you told her that Riku was dating Sora—…"

"You can't take Sora out to tea!!"

Sora's cheeks flushed red.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'LL BE HERE IN FIVE!?"

The group sweatdropped.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Which one of you is Sora Kaze?"

The whole class had met up in one place to have lunch, and they planned on having it quietly and having fun with their friends. Riku had been too busy flirting with his brunette boyfriend to even see the car (every one else was having a good time) pull up and a silver haired lady get out.

Yet when she uttered those words everyone looked at her for a second before pointing to the brunette that sitting next to Riku and talking to Kairi and Tidus across from them.

"Mom?!" Riku freaked, he thought she was joking earlier.

At that she gave her son a small 'hi' and dragged Sora away from the table and into the limo-like car that pulled up earlier, and ignoring his protests, shoved him in.

"Dude, your mom's persistent." Tidus offered.

"She likes to go to the extremes." Kairi helped.

Riku twitched.

"Now we know where Riku gets it from." They offered together.

"SHUT UP!!" Riku yelled, watching them innocently laugh.

X.X.X.X.X.X

'It really was like a limo…' Sora was sitting in his seat and across from him Riku's mother sat with a frown upon her face as she studied him.

"So you're Sora Kaze?"

"Yes ma'am…" Sora answered, looking up at her but looking down as their eyes met.

She broke into a smile instantly and Sora knew where Riku got his charm from, "So you're the one dating my son! You're so cute!!"

Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and she giggled.

"Sandwich?" Riku's mom asked, pulling out a picnic basket from the front and handing the boy a triangle-shapped sandwich without hearing his answer before she pulled out more items and food for them to eat.

It looked like she packed a giant buffet.

Sora slowly bit into his sandwich—turkey, ham, and honey ham with a slice of cheddar cheese—before he looked up at her, "Er… Mrs. Umino?"

She giggled, swatting his shoulder, "Don't call me that, it'll make me feel old!"

Sora nodded and gave a weak smile, trying to think straight, what the HELL was going on here?

She smiled, using her hand to pull his chin up, "You _are_ cute, I can't help but squeal!! My, my, Riku knows how to pick 'em!"

Sora's cheeks flushed, this was _not_ what he was _expecting_.

She smiled softly, "Do you cook? Kairi and Naminé told me you did."

Sora nodded, a smile coming onto his lips as he realized his situation. He opened his backpack (he hadn't had a chance to take it off yet) and pulled out a tinfoil dish. He removed the tinfoil covering and waited for her response.

"Is that a pasta dish?" She asked, and when he nodded she squealed, "I love pasta! May I try some!?" When he nodded again she took a fork, slid it into the dish and ate it.

That's when she melted.

"This is amazing!" She cried, "What's it called?"

"Er…" Sora sweatdropped, he didn't have an easy name for it, best to go out with the name it originally had, didn't it? "Sausage and Eggplant-Stuffed Shells in a Tomato-Basil Cream…" He gave a small laugh at her face, "Until I find something easy to call it…"

"You're so cute!!"

Wasn't that the third time she said that? Or was it the fourth? Sora was loosing count…

"So, tell me about your family!" She ushered.

"Er… there's not much to tell…" Sora answered softly, being nice and biting into his sandwich. "When I was younger, seven actually, my parents were killed in a car crash…"

She frowned.

Sora froze, "But… I'm living with my younger brother… he's three years younger, his name is Roxas."

"Is he as cute as you?" She asked, smiling. He silently thanked her on not bringing up his parents any more.

"… He'd get mad if he heard you say that…"

"Yatta! Like my Riku!" She giggled and Sora bit his lip to not laugh.

"I have a cousin named Cloud Strife."

"Isn't he Riku's chemistry teacher?" She asked, pointing to her chin with her finger in thought.

He nodded, "We have the same class."

"Is this… Cloud… married?"

Sora nodded, "Yeah, their anniversary was last week actually…"

"Who's the Mrs?"

Sora coughed weakly, trying to hold in his laugh, "Mr. Actually…"

She giggled, "So who? What's his name? Does he have a nickname?"

"Er… Cloud calls him 'Lion' … he gets mad if anyone really calls him, but he won't hurt Cloud (too much)… He goes by Leon, but his name's Squall Leonhart…"

She grinned, "You're coming to town with me! Jeffery, start the car up!"

"WHAT?!" Sora cried out, grabbing the seats as the car started.

Riku's mom stuck her head out the now-opened window and shouted, "Riku!! I'm borrowing your boy toy for a while!!"

And the car took off before Riku could even react.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"Hey."

Squall raised an eyebrow; Sora was standing in front of him with a silver-haired lady.

Wasn't he still at the camp?

There was a crash and Squall looked behind the door with interest, Sora sighed, and Riku's mom looked on with questions in her mind.

"Why are you here? Cloud's not done with his 'little slave'." Squall asked, Sora shrugged in response but stepped to the side anyways.

"Leon, this is Riku's mom, ma'am, this is my cousin's husband Squall—"

Squall kicked Sora in the shin and the other brunette glared.

"'Leon' Leonhart, but we call him Squally."

Sora dodged the hand aiming for the back of his head.

The lady stepped over the crouching Sora, grabbing Squall's arm and shaking it fast, "How do you do?! Is Cloud or Roxy home?"

"Er…" Both Leon and Sora answered at the same time.

"MY NAME IS ROXAS!!" The blond ran to the doorway, glaring at whoever said his name incorrectly. He looked confused for a second before walking over to Sora, "What are you doing here?"

Sora sweatdropped, "Came early to get you?"

Roxas literally dove on him, "Ooooohh!! You're the best big brother ever!! No wonder I love you so much!!" The blond completely ignored his brother's panicked look as they fell a couple of steps back but Sora was able to keep them standing.

"Cloud's making you do chores again, isn't he?" Sora asked randomly.

"You bet your sweet Aunt Mary he is." Roxas grumbled.

"Noooo!! Sora!! You can't take him away!! He is being punished!!" Cloud cried, running up to the door and standing side by side with Squall, who had been rubbing his back from nearly being run-over by Roxas.

"Well… er…" Sora offered, but could find no explanation.

Riku's mom, however, had squealed and pinched Roxas's cheeks. "So you're Sora's younger brother, you're so cute!!"

"Er…?" Roxas blinked, looking at Squall's smirking face, Cloud's face of confusion, and Sora's panicked look. "Who are you?"

The group sweatdropped, oh god, this woman would probably get mad.

"You older brother's boyfriend's mom." She smiled cheerfully.

Roxas's eyebrows rose, looking at his brother, "You're already meeting his family?"

Sora sweatdropped, letting everyone hear him, "She kinda… picked me up… randomly… at the field trip…"

Cloud threw back his head and laughed, Squall smirked, and Roxas grinned.

"I just came to say I'm taking Sora!" She breathed easily, pinching Roxas's cheeks again, "You're gonna have to be without your big brother for a few days."

Roxas smiled, "I don't mind."

The lady nodded, dragging Sora back to her limo-like car before they sped off.

"You still have chores to do." Cloud breathed, looming right over Roxas.

The younger blond whimpered, "I take it back… I want my brother…"

Cloud crackled.

"Ow!" Roxas suddenly cried out, trying not to smirk at Cloud's suddenly concerned look, "I think I'm getting a headache! I think I should lie down!"

"No one's going to hear you scream." Cloud grinned, "Sora used that excuse the other day."

"God dammit…"

Squall rolled his eyes, going back to the book he'd been reading before this all started.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

"Anyone notice it's been several days since we've seen Sora?" Tidus asked.

Riku glared, optimizing to crush the rock in his hand rather than Tidus's face.

"Where do you think they went?"

"If I know her, probably to go meet Sora's family." Riku deadpanned.

"Should I call Roxas?"

"No, by now she's probably said hi to them and whisked Sora away."

"Good point."

The three sighed, shaking their heads and continuing to trail downwards.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Sora, however, was having an interesting time.

Completely on Riku's mom's credit card, he now had a maid to clean for him, a butler to serve him, and a whole staff.

And it was only until the third server asked to get him anything that the brunette realized why he never wanted to live like this.

"I personally like it." Roxas answered, he'd been kidnapped from Cloud (Cloud's face looked worse than a kicked puppy) and was now playing his game on the floor as Sora was reading a book on the bed.

"You would." Sora suddenly shot back, "All you ever do is ask me to do things for you."

"Well as my older brother shouldn't you be doing half those things anyways?"

Sora's book met Roxas's head.

"Ow!"

"I'm going to go look around." Sora stood, nearly slipping on the marble floor of the bedroom.

Honestly, who the hell had marble floors in a bedroom?

Rich people, Sora guessed.

"Oh!" Roxas paused his game—_Nobody Hearts_—and stood up also, "I'll go with you!"

They nodded to each other before splitting up—taking paper and pen to draw a map of the mansion.

Sora slid into a large room at the end of the east wing only to realize it was the family den.

"Sora!" Riku's mom smiled, looking up from her paperwork.

"O-oh hello ma'am!" Cue Sora's cute nervous chuckle… and by the look on her face, she was hooked.

"Did you need anything?" She asked, her smile bright.

Sora shook his head, "No thanks—I was just looking through the—" he paused, an idea suddenly entering his brain. He swirled around, looking her dead in the eye and smiling, "Actually, there _is_ something you could do for me…"

She smiled, "Oh?"

"Well you see… Roxas has been really lonely without his friends—…"

She stood, looking horrified with herself, "Oh, I shall get them over here right away!"

Sora shook his head, grinning from ear to ear, "You have a daughter, right?"

X.X.X.X.X.X

"You know, my Riku." She paused, "He's barely the age of 17, has no idea what he wants." She chuckled, "Except he wants _you_, Sora."

Sora grinned, not missing a beat, "It would seem that way, doesn't it?"

She giggled, "I'm amazed he hasn't called demanding to know why I kidnapped you!"

Sora laughed, "He's probably used to you, by now." He gave a soft smile, the smile that he used to capture people's hearts, "You are his mother, after all."

She blushed brightly before glomping him, "YOU'RE SO CUTE!!"

Sora blinked before being tackled out of his seat and onto the floor, this lady was just like a child he couldn't help but think.

"Hey, what was that—" Roxas's eyebrows shot up from the doorway, his mouth opened partly at seeing his brother and brother's future mother-in-law giggling on the floor. "Nevermind I don't want to know." He covered his eyes; "We've got school tomorrow."

"I really _don't_ want to go to school." Sora sighed, but he knew it couldn't be helped.

"Ne, Roxy-chan!" She called, giggling.

Roxas twitched at the name, but she was an elder, he wasn't going to go ballistic on her, "Hai?"

"Will you do me a favor and meet my daughter downstairs?"

"She's already here."

Naminé stepped through the doorway, giggling, "Roxas-san was the only one who heard the door."

Sora grinned, "Sorry Nami-chan." He stood, giving her a hug.

She grinned back, forcefully returning the hug, "It's okay Sora-senpai, I didn't even know you where here!"

"Nyahh!! Nami-chan, you grew so much!" Their mother squealed.

"I haven't seen you in a few months mom, not a year." She smiled.

"But you're still so CUTE!!"

"What the hell is with Riku and Naminé's mom?" Roxas asked dryly from the sidelines.

"Shhh, you leave them be, she's your _elder_." Sora answered.

"I don't respect _you_." Roxas reasoned, "You're not only my _elder_, but my _brother_. So what does _that_ mean?"

Instantly Sora was trying to choke him with the thick rope of the window curtain, "You're going to wish I wasn't your brother! Or better yet, that you were an only child!"

"You two are so much fun!" Riku's mom smiled, "Shall we go get Riku and Kairi from the camping trip?"

"Yeah!" Sora and Naminé cheered, Roxas just removed the rope from his neck and punched his brother in the shoulder.

X.X.X.X.X.X

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TAKEN THEM?!"

They all sweatdropped.

As soon as Riku saw his mother's car, he went ballistic, even when Sora came up and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ne, I'm taking you guys somewhere!" Riku's mother giggled, smiling when she winked to Sora. "Sora helped me plan it."

"We're doomed." Roxas grumbled.

Sora kicked him in the shin, watching him squeal and grab his shin. "You're grounded, no desert for a month."

Roxas pouted, sitting back in the leather cushions, "I didn't want desert this month anyways…"

Sora smirked, "Your games are gone too."

Roxas groaned, "So what the hell am I supposed to do when we get home?"

Sora's smirk widened, "Find something good on TV."

Roxas sat back, pouting completely.

"My, my Sora!" She giggled as Riku, Naminé, and Kairi were laughing at the scene, "You're rather strict on your brother."

"Eh, this is my normal grounding from him." Sora shrugged and they all laughed again.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X

For anyone that reviews right now, you get plushies of a pouting Roxas!! So review and get 'em today!!


End file.
